Violentine One-Shots
by PyroAndrea
Summary: This is my Violentine one-shot book. Some AU, some are not, some are more mature, if so I put a warning. Every chapter is an independent story.
1. Scars

**A/N: I know this has probably been done to death but every time I read someones version I have things I want to add so I'm doing it!**

Clementine was sitting at one of the picnic tables, having a quiet dinner. It was something that happened more and more often since they had gotten home after exploding the Delta's raiding ship. Louis hadn't been his upbeat self, playing games and cracking jokes, ever since they cut his tongue out, preferring instead to keep to his room. The entire school's atmosphere was somber. Clementine knew they would bounce back, after all, everyone had made it out alive, which was more than Clementine had dared to hope. Everyone just needed time to recover and get back in the routine of things, she was sure of it.

She stood from her spot alone at the table, looking around the yard she saw AJ coloring with Tenn, Clementine narrowed her eyes as she noticed Minerva and Violet sitting with them and her heart ached. Against her better judgement, she approached the table.

"What are you drawing AJ?" Clementine leaned over AJ's paper, trying to focus on her boy.

"This is a picture of you leading a pack of walkers away from me after the explosion." AJ said enthusiastically, "You were awesome Clem!"

Clementine ruffled his hair, "I would do anything for you buddy."

Clementine cautiously looked up at Violet and asked, "Have you, um, talked to Louis today? Is he doing any better?"

"He's as okay as can be expected. He'll come around, he just needs some time." Violet frowned.

"Oh Clem!" AJ yelled, sitting up on his knees and pulling eagerly on Clem's arm, "Can Tenn sleep in our room tonight? Please?"

"What about Minerva, doesn't Tenn want to stay in his room with her?" Clementine looked nervously at Minerva before her eyes flashed hesitantly to Violet. Did Minerva want Tenn out of the room so that she could spend some alone time with Violet? The thought made her stomach lurch.

"She said she'd be okay by herself for one night." Tenn answered, not looking up from his paper.

"Sure AJ, that's fine, Tenn can have my bed, I'll sleep somewhere else for one night." Clementine tickled AJ from behind earning a squeal before she walked away, head spinning with worry. She didn't want to sleep anywhere near Minerva or Violet's room. The weather was nice, maybe she would sleep on one of the couch's under the stars.

"Clementine!" Violet stood up from the table, jogging to catch up to her. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I would think it's kind of obvious." Clementine said a little more bitter than she had intended.

Violet glared at her, "What are you trying to say?"

Clementine turned to face her, folding her arms across her chest, "You've been spending all your time with Minerva ever since we got back, I can take a hint."

"She's been lost, she's guilty and trying to re-acclimate, she needed a friendly face." Violet floundered to explain.

"Great. I'm glad you can be there for her." Clementine spat as she continued walking toward the dorms.

Violet jumped in front of her again. "Clem please." Clementine stopped in her tracks but refused to meet her eyes, looking instead at her boots. She was startled when she felt arms wrap around her. No one even knew that they were together, this was the first public display of affection they had shown. Violet was trying to break down Clementine's defenses and it worked. Clementine returned the hug, suddenly aware of how much she needed it. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you." Violet pressed her cheek against Clem's as she whispered into her ear.

As Clementine pulled back she wiped away a tear that she didn't even realize had fallen. "You haven't left me for Minerva?"

Violet hugged her again, "No Clem, no... I'm sorry I gave you that impression... I just feel responsible for Minerva being taken, I feel obligated to help her... but I shouldn't have ignored you, I wasn't trying to..." Clementine returned the hug, feeling lighter than she had in days. "Want to stay in my room tonight? We can talk and spend some time together, just the two of us."

Clementine moved so that she could look into Violet's eyes. "Y-yeah. I would like that."

"Great." Violet smiled, as she started backing towards the dormitory entrance, "Go get your pillow and meet me there."

Clementine's heart thudded in her chest and she couldn't keep the smile off her face, she couldn't be happier to have had her suspicions proven false. She couldn't believe that Violet had chosen her over Minerva. She was nervous but excited to have more than a couple of minutes alone with Violet for once. "AJ! Come on, I want to get you settled in."

AJ jumped up and ran after Clementine, Tenn hugged Minerva before following behind AJ. "Grab a pillow from your room Tenn and then you can come to ours." Tenn nodded and ran off ahead of them.

When they reached their dorm Clementine grabbed the pillow from her bed, "heads up AJ!" she yelled before popping him in the face with the pillow, he giggled and picked up his own, aiming an attack at Clementine, only for her to dodge it laughing. They continued to pillow fight for a couple more minutes until Tenn walked into the room. He looked a little hesitant, but smiled when AJ hit him in the stomach with the soft object before he took a swing at AJ himself. Soon the two boys turned to Clementine, double teaming her. She fell on the bed defeated, hands over her head as they continued to pelt her with pillows. "I give up!" she yelled and the boys retreated.

Clementine rolled off her bed into a crouching position in front of AJ. "I'm staying in Violet's room tonight, come get me if you need anything, okay?" He nodded and she kissed him on the head before bidding them both goodnight and exiting with her pillow.

When she reached Violet's room, she reached for the door knob, faltered, pulled her hand back and knocked. "Come in!" Came Violet's voice, Clementine took a shaky breath and opened the door. The sight of Violet in a red t-shirt and shorts with the words "Ericson" printed on them in white lettering sent heat up Clementine's neck. She had never seen her girlfriend wearing anything other than her jeans and vest outfit, she was unprepared to see so much of Violet's white delicate skin and she was even more unprepared for the overwhelming desire that came over her to touch that skin.

"We can push the beds together if you want or we can share?" Violet said, looking at Clementine as she leaned on the bed post. Clementine nodded at her, Violet laughed, "So put the beds together or share mine?"

"Sharing's fine." Clementine said as she looked around Violet's room to avoid staring at the pale skin that was beckoning her. "I've never been to your room before, I mean I've been _to_ your room but I've never been _in_ your room. before." Clementine screamed at herself internally for sounding like a mumbling mess.

"Relax." Violet put her hands on her upper arms, moving them up and down slowly, only causing Clementine to tense up even more, "Do you need me to step out while you get dressed for bed?"

"No, you can stay." Clementine said innocently, Violet's eyes widened as Clementine walked to the desk, her back facing Violet. Clementine reached up and pulled off her hat, setting it down on the desk before turning with a flourish, "Ta-dah! Ready for bed!"

Violet shook her head with a smile, "You're so attached to that thing I sort of thought you might sleep in _just_ the hat." Clementine's face burned red, Violet chuckled at her successful embarrassment, "You don't have any more comfortable clothes to sleep in?"

Clementine shrugged, "AJ and I were on the road for a long time. When you have to carry everything you own in a backpack with you everywhere you go pajamas don't make the cut."

"Tomorrow I'll make it my sole mission to scour the dorms for an extra gym uniform for you to sleep in." Violet raised her hand in the air, "scout's honor!"

"Thanks Vi." Clementine grinned as she sat down on Violet's bed, setting her pillow next to Violet's.

"You could at least take off your jackets." Violet sat down next to Clementine, tugging at the hem of her jean jacket. "It's okay, I don't bite... unless you want me to." Clementine stood up and shrugged off her jean jacket, accepting the fact that her face would forever be a shade of red in Violet's presence.

Clementine hung her jacket on the back of the desk chair, then she unzipped her hoodie and set it on top of her jean jacket. She tugged nervously at the hem of her shirt, it was smaller then she remembered it being...

Violet laid down on the bed, scooting close to the wall to give Clementine enough room to lay down next to her. Clementine climbed onto the bed next to Violet. Violet looked her up and down chuckling.

"What?" Clementine asked, feeling self conscious.

"You're still wearing your boots." Violet pointed out, "Did you forget to take them off?"

"Oh..." Clementine looked embarrassed, "I'm used to sleeping with them on..."

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable with them off?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

"The last time I took my shoes off to sleep was a couple years ago. I had stupidly worn my shoes as I waded through a river. I took them off to dry over the fire. A group of walkers caught AJ and I off guard in the middle of the night." Clementine explained as the two girls laid on their backs side by side, "I barely had time to grab my bag and AJ and get out of there. It took me two weeks to scavenge a new pair of boots that fit me. After that I always took my shoes off _before_ I waded across bodies of water and I _never_ slept with my shoes off again. They almost feel like a security blanket now, they make me feel safe."

"You can leave them on if it makes you feel better," Violet rolled over wrapping her arm around Clementine's waist, "but I can be your security blanket instead if you want me to be." Violet leaned over placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Clementine groaned as she leaned down and unzipped her boots, kicking them to the ground. She laid back down, wiggling her toes. "How's it feel?" Violet grinned.

"Like weakness..." Clementine pouted, making Violet chuckle. Clementine rolled onto her side so that she could face Violet, resting her left arm between the two of them.

"What's this?" Violet lightly traced her finger over Clementine's left forearm.

Clementine glanced down to where Violet was touching, enjoying the tingling sensation it caused. "Dog bite, I sewed it up myself, which is why it looks so bad."

"What about this one?" Violet ran her finger under the edge of Clementine's sleeve, attempting to push it up. Clementine grabbed her sleeve defensively, preventing Violet from rolling it up any further. Violet pulled her hand back, "I'm sorry..."

"No it's... it's fine." Clementine shifted as she reached down to pull her shirt off, throwing it to the side, still wearing a tank top underneath but revealing her burn scar.

Violet stared at the brand, running her fingers over it with a grimace on her face. "Who branded you and why?"

"AJ was about a year old, I was struggling to keep us alive... I was starving myself to make sure he didn't go hungry and I ran into someone who offered me a place in their group. Being branded was part of the deal. It seemed like a small price to pay at the time..." Clementine explained.

"I'm assuming it didn't work out." Violet looked into her eyes, concerned.

"No... they kicked me out when I stole medicine for AJ and then they took him away from me. I did... I did a lot of bad things in order to get him back... I'm not proud of that... but I would do it again." Clementine broke eye contact, afraid that Violet could see all the things she had done just by looking into her eyes.

"If we hadn't let you back into the school after Abel shot AJ, would you have stolen medicine from us?" Violet asked seriously.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't think about it. As I carried AJ back, I knew that if I couldn't convince you all to help him I was going to sneak in at night and take what I needed. I'm glad I didn't have to make that choice..." Clementine answered honestly.

Violet nodded in understanding as her fingers continued to wander up Clementine's arm, stopping at her shoulder.

"How about this one?" Violet asked.

Clementine smirked, "Shot by a Russian..."

"Seriously?" Violet laughed.

"Seriously." Clementine laughed as well.

"You're amazing Clementine." Violet sighed, leaning down and kissing along her scars, starting on her forearm and working her way up.

"I'm nothing special," Clementine managed to get out, words becoming difficult to form as Violet reached her collarbone, slowly moving up her neck to her jawline. Clementine turned back onto her back, shifting her head to allow Violet clear access.

Violet paused over her lips, practically laying on top of her now. "Yes you are." she said connecting lips before Clementine could argue. Clementine kissed back eagerly, running her hands over Violet's bare arms, enjoying the feel of her skin against her own.

Violet broke the kiss first, laying down on her back beside Clementine once more. "I'm sorry for not going with you on the boat..." Violet said in almost a whisper.

Clementine rolled over to face her again, "What do you mean?"

"When Lilly took AJ, you escaped and saved me and then Minerva attacked you, I shot her with her cross bow and you went to save AJ and I... I stayed with Minerva... I should have gone with you... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Clementine reached over to brush Violet's hair out of her face. "We planted a bomb, Minerva needed help, she wouldn't have gotten out in time if not for you. She's an important person in your life, it was a split second decision and I understand why you made it."

"Can you stop being so understanding! If you had saved Louis instead of me when the raiders attacked the school, I would have been mad at you." Violet fumed.

"I would never choose anyone over you Violet..." Clementine leaned over Violet, looking her in the eye.

"But I did." Violet choked out, a stray tear running down her cheek.

Clementine kissed her tear, "It's okay Vi, it's okay."

"Why can't you just be mad at me?" Violet pleaded, looking and feeling guilty.

"Because if I'm mad at you, the night will be wasted and I was wanting to kiss you some more." Clementine smiled softly at the blonde haired girl. The girl that only hours ago she had assumed left her for someone else. "I never imagined I'd be able kiss someone, to have a relationship... every day could be my last, I don't want to waste time being angry."

Clementine didn't waste another moment, she pressed her lips against Violet's, her tongue requesting entry, Violet quickly granting it. Both girls taking their chance to enjoy a small moment amongst the unpredictability of their lives.


	2. Laundry Day

**A/N: I really wanted to write something from the game's timeline, this is what I came up with. More suggestive than my other stuff, so warning.**

It was hot. Ridiculously hot. Summer had arrived with a vengeance at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth. Clementine shed her jackets as she walked alone outside the gates. It was barely morning and already the heat was stifling. Clementine unbuttoned her star button from her jacket as she walked and fastened it securely to her hat so that she wouldn't lose it.

Today was the first day in as long as she could remember that she had nothing assigned to do. No hunting or fishing, no lookout duties to perform, no gardening to be done. And it. was. hot.

Clementine pulled her cap off and swiped at her forehead. AJ had been on lookout when she had left, he was worried about her going out alone but with James at the school now he was able to keep the 'safe zone' relatively clear of walker activity.

She arrived at the fishing shack and started following alongside the river. She had found a fairly deep pool of water a little while exploring after they had ended things with the Delta. The Delta. Clementine and the others had been worried for months that they would send another recruit vessel, but they never did. She thought, she hoped, that they were too busy with their wars elsewhere to bother them again.

That was a while ago now but they kept their guard up still just the same, which is why Clementine needed to make this fast. Violet was going to be furious when she found out that she had come outside the gates on her own. But their are some things a person needs to do by themselves. Laundry was one of them. Well, at least laundry was when you only had one outfit to your name.

Clementine reached the spot, just outside of the used to be 'safe zone'. A small waterfall poured water into the pool, gently swirling around before emptying out the opposite side. She kneeled at the edge and held her jean jacket under the cool water, waiting as the fabric absorbed the liquid.

She pulled the jacket back out, scrubbing at the blood stains and dirt spots with her hands before shoving it back under the cold water and swishing it around. Clementine wiped at her forehead again, sweat had started to leak in her eyes.

Forget this, Clementine thought, looking around warily for signs of human or walker. Finding none she pulled off her boots and socks as she listened hard and when heard nothing she pulled off her long sleeved shirt, followed by her tank top and looking around one last time, unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down.

Clementine grabbed her knife and set it in an accessible location at the edge of the pool. She dropped her clothes on a rock at the edge of the river before gingerly stepping into the water wearing only her underwear. A shudder went up her spine at the shock in temperature change.

The water wasn't deep, only coming to about mid thigh while standing. She shivered as she eased herself into a seated position on the river bed. The water felt nice. Clementine wanted to lean back and enjoy the feel of it but decided to get her work done first.

She reached for her jacket and pulled it back into the water. She held it under the waterfall, feeling relief as droplets splashed on her sweaty face.

After scrubbing her clothing, getting out as much dirt and blood as possible she laid them all out on nearby rocks to dry. It probably wouldn't take long with as hot as it was.

Clementine took her hat off and set it over her knife, then pulled her hair band loose and shook her hair free. It was starting to get too long, she was going to have to ask the others if they had any scissors and if not she was just going to have to use her knife again.

She stuck her head under the small waterfall, gasping as the freezing water took her breath away. Clementine closed her eyes, letting the running water massage her scalp and shoulders. She sighed, leaning back, enjoying the peaceful moment.

A noise. She shot her head out from under the waterfall with a start, frantically wiping the water from her vision while feeling around for her knife. She made contact with her hat and quickly grabbed the knife from underneath it, she stood ready to fight whatever threat had come only to look up and see a very angry blonde.

Clementine practically dropped the knife back on the edge of the river, before sinking quickly back into the water embarrassed. "V-Violet, what are you doing out here?"

Violet raised an eyebrow, "What am _I_ doing out here? What are _you_ doing out here?" Her arms were folded angrily across here chest.

"Laundry?" Clementine answered, trying to soften Violet with the biggest smile she could muster.

"Alone? Do you know how dangerous that is? No one is supposed to go out alone. That was _your_ rule." Violet was absolutely fuming, Clementine sunk further into the pool.

"How'd you find me?" she looked sheepish.

"AJ." Violet said simply.

"What a rat." Clementine muttered under her breath.

"He cares about you and so do I. You're not invincible Clementine. You can't put yourself at risk like this. You didn't even hear me walking up until I was right on top of you!" Violet continued to rant.

Clementine smirked, "Right on top of me? Hmmm, that might not of been a bad way to get my attention." Violet blushed, unable to stop herself from looking down at Clementine's body, barely concealed under the clear water.

"D-don't try and change the subject." Violet frowned.

Clementine folded her arms over her chest, trying to sound upset as well, "I was just trying to get some laundry done and wash up a bit."

"You should have woken me up, I would have come with you." Violet sighed, sitting on a rock at the edge of the pool.

"There are _some_ things that a girl needs to do alone." Clementine explained seriously, making Violet snort with laughter.

"What? Why?" Violet asked, her smile slowly turned into a frown as realization struck, "If you just want some time away from me you could just say so... I'm sure Ruby or even AJ wouldn't mind coming out with you... I just want you to be safe."

"No!" Clementine reassured, Kneeling on the river bed, facing Violet, leaning her folded arms against the rocks on the edge. "I would never need time away from you, if anything I want _more_ time with you! It's just... this is embarrassing..."

"What is?" Violet raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You, watching me... bathe..." Clementine whispered, looking anywhere but at Violet, cheeks glowing red.

"Seriously?" Violet laughed, "That's what you're worried about? There's no part of you I haven't seen already. Just last night I saw you in my bedroom," Violet started tallying on her fingers, "before that I saw you in the bell tower, the greenhouse, the fishing shack, that one time on Louis's piano bench-"

"Oh my gosh, Violet, stop!" Clementine grabbed her hat and pulled it on over her face mortified, even though no one else was around, "I just... this is just... it's different... I don't know..."

"Fine!" Violet giggled at Clementine's embarrassment, "I'll turn around, is that better?" Violet rotated around on the big stone, facing the opposite direction.

Clementine sat back in the water, pushing her hat up so that she could see, staring at the back of Violet's head, "Well... not really, now I'm lonely..."

Violet laughed again, she stood up, picking Clementine's clothes off the rocks and started hanging them in a nearby tree.

Clementine looked at her questioningly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to need somewhere to set my clothes to dry if I'm going to wash them, right?" Violet asked. "If that's okay?"

Clementine looked blankly at Violet as she started removing her vest, "uh, yeah, of course." At Violet's smirk Clementine realized she was staring and looked away guiltily. She heard a slight splash as Violet's feet entered the water.

"Ah! Why didn't you tell me how freezing this water is?" Violet shrieked, chills going up her spine. She stood unmoving, waiting for her body to acclimate to the new temperature. Clementine grinned sneakily as she shot up, grabbed Violet around the waist and pulled her down into the freezing river. Violet gasped as she emerged. "Evil! You. Are. Evil!"

Clementine grinned and pulled Violet closer, nuzzling her face into the back of her neck, "Here, I'll hold onto you until you warm up." Violet leaned back into the embrace.

After a few peaceful minutes Violet turned to peck Clementine on the lips before sitting up and grabbing her pants from the edge, submerging them in the water. Clementine reached for Violet's vest.

"Wait!" Violet yelled, taking her vest from Clementine she unhooked her button, looked around for a second before grabbing Clementine's hat back off her head setting her button inside of it and placing them both on the riverbank.

Clementine reached up and patted her hair self consciously. Violet smiled and reached out to touch her hair as well. "I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down, it's cute."

Clementine rolled her eyes, as she continued to flatten her hair down, "I've been meaning to ask you," Clementine took Violet's vest back and started soaking it in the pool, "what does your button mean?"

"I told you before that I spent a lot of time with my grandma..." Violet started scrubbing at her pants, "I think she suspected that I was gay before even I knew it. She gave me that button, saying something about rainbows and she loved me no matter what, I didn't have any idea what she was talking about, I was still more interested in cartoons than girls." Violet smiled at the memory. "It wasn't until the dead started walking that I realized what that button meant and what my grandma was trying to say by giving it to me. That she loved me for who I was and that she supported me... that meant so much knowing how religious she was... and considering how she... died... I like to focus on times like that, before her depression set in."

"I'm glad you have that memory of her." Clementine smiled as she ringed Violet's vest out and laid it on a rock, grabbing a shirt to soak.

"I feel like you know all about me, but I know nothing about you from before." Violet said, giving the brunette a sideways glance.

"There's nothing to tell really. Did you know that I have lived longer with walkers than without? Before doesn't seem to matter anymore." Clementine said, focusing on her work.

"It does to me." Violet smiled reassuringly.

"I was just an average kid really... I had a mom and dad... I can't even remember their faces..." Violet noticed a tear run down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly, "I had a pool and a tree house. I liked going to school, I hated playing soccer but my dad was desperate to find a sport I liked. He gave me my hat on my 8th birthday, it was his favorite baseball team and man was I a brat when he gave it to me." Clementine was laugh crying now, "All I wanted was a dog, how I begged for a dog! When I opened that box and found the hat inside I threw it down and stomped away, I was such a brat." Clementine shook her head regretfully.

Violet put a hand on her shoulder, "Who isn't a brat when they're a kid. I can't imagine you without that hat now. I'm sure your dad would be proud."

"Funny how things work out sometimes, huh? If you would have told me when I opened that box that it would end up being my most prized possession I would have said you were crazy." Clementine wiped her eyes off, looking fondly at her hat. "I need to find some sewing supplies and fix my 'D' before it gets ripped off completely."

"I think Ruby has some sewing stuff." Violet nodded as she laid out her pants and Clementine spread Violet's shirts on a rock.

"All done," Violet stretched and Clementine couldn't help but glance over her body as she did. "So... I still want to know why you were embarrassed for me to come down here with you. You didn't give me a good excuse."

Clementine sunk back into the water, "I don't know... Doing laundry, practically naked, bathing... it all seemed so... intimate... it made me feel vulnerable..." Violet opened her mouth to speak, "Before you say anything, I know. I know you've seen me and I've seen you but it's different when we're..." Clementine whispered, "not distracted..."

"Oh, I'm plenty distracted." Violet sat in the water next to Clementine as she slapped her on the shoulder.

"Doing chores like this together, just hanging out, makes this seem serious," Clementine waved her arm between the two of them, "it's different than sneaking around or doing our assigned tasks together... I know that sounds stupid..."

Violet nodded, "I want to be serious with you Clem, I want to see you vulnerable and be intimate, I want to hang out, I want it all... with you."

Clementine captured Violet's lips with her own, knocking them both under the waterfall with the force. They continued the kiss, tongues intertwining as water cascaded off the their heads, holding out for as long as possible before releasing one another and emerging with chests heaving for air.

"We have some time to kill while we wait for our clothes to dry... what do you say we add the waterfall to our list?" Violet asked, eyebrows raised.

Clementine looked around at their surroundings, finding that they were still alone. She smirked at Violet, pulling her onto her lap. Clementine wrapped her hands behind Violet's back, "I'm in."


	3. All Grown Up

The dormitory doors slammed open, shouting could be heard from all over the courtyard. Violet opened her eyes with a sigh as the voices of AJ and Clementine carried over to her. Those two sure had been arguing a lot lately. Violet sat up on the wall, looking down at the pair as they faced each other in front of the stairs.

"Oh boy..." Violet exhaled. They were both in full fighting stance. Violet watched for a minute before sliding off the wall.

"Clem, you can't tell me what to do anymore, I'm all grown up!" AJ yelled as he crossed his arms and looked down at Clementine.

"You may be taller than me, but you are _not_ grown up." Clementine put her hands on her hips and stared hard up at her little boy, "Don't you _dare_ leave those gates right now, it will be getting dark soon and you're not allowed out after dark."

"Stop _bossing_ me around." AJ clenched his fists at his side, glaring daringly at Clementine as he marched out of the front gates.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Clementine fumed, throwing her hands in the air. She turned away from the gates, sinking exasperated into one of the outdoor couches.

Violet walked over and sat down next to Clementine, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into her side, and planting a kiss on her temple.

"Trouble in paradise?" Violet smirked.

"AJ is being so unreasonable lately!" Clementine growled, leaning into Violet's hug.

"You sure he's the only one being unreasonable?" Violet raised an eyebrow.

Clementine pushed away from Violet, scowling. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's like, a teenager now right? Probably?" Violet asked.

Clementine nodded, still scowling. "Your point?"

"You've got to start letting him make his own choices, his own mistakes." Violet put her hands on Clementine's shoulders.

"A mistake in this world means death. I can't risk that..." Clementine trailed off, avoiding Violet's eyes.

Violet pulled her into a tight embrace, "Clem, you've raised him well, he knows how to take care of himself."

"You're right..." Clementine sighed into Violet's shoulder, "He's smart and strong... I need to give him more freedom. I just miss the way he used to listen to me. He remembered every word I said to him and then he _did_ what I said."

Violet patted Clementine on the back, "I know."

"I was there when he was born, I saved him when his mom turned into a walker when all the adults were too busy fighting to notice, I fought for him his entire life and now he thinks he's too big to take my advice?!"

"I know, I know," Violet patted her again.

Clementine groaned and slumped into Violet's lap, staring up into her face. "You're so beautiful."

"Clem..." Violet rolled her eyes.

"Don't 'Clem' me, it's true, you're beautiful." Clementine reached up and grabbed the back of Violet's head, pulling her in for a kiss.

Just then the front gates creaked as they opened. "Seriously?" Violet grumbled, "we've been together how many years and we still can't have a peaceful moment?" Clementine laughed and sat up to see AJ walking back in, closing the gate behind him.

Clementine rushed over to AJ, wrapping her arms around his waist, smashing her face into his chest. "I'm sorry I've been so bossy, you've earned my trust over and over again. I trust you to make your own decisions... Just be careful okay?"

"I'm sorry I called you bossy... you've always taken good care of me." AJ wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I love you Clem."

"I love you back kiddo." Clementine said, AJ lifted her up off the ground in a bear hug, both of them laughing. Violet smiled as she watched the two reconcile.

**A/N: A lot shorter than I usually like to post, sorry. I love the idea of AJ being taller than Clem when he's like 13, it's adorable to me.**


	4. Protective

**A/N: Not a part two, but same sort of theme as 'All Grown Up'. **

AJ walked past his and Clementine's old bedroom. He had long since moved in with Tenn and Clementine had moved in with Violet. He stopped in front of the door as the memory of when they had first arrived popped into his head and he smiled. He had slept under the bed that first night, determined to keep Clem safe. All those years on the road before were just a blur in his mind now, something he could hardly remember. Though he was certain that Clementine remembered them much more clearly.

As he started to resume his trek, he heard a sniffle coming from inside the room and faltered. He held his fist an inch away from the door for a few seconds before making his mind up and knocking. the sound inside the room quieted and AJ spoke, "Can I come in?" he asked, not waiting for an answer as he pushed the door open.

Clementine sat up on her old bed, wiping furiously at her eyes. AJ could tell that she had just been laying down because of the wet spots on the pillow. "Are you okay Clem?" AJ asked worriedly, sitting down beside her.

"I'm... fine..." Clementine mumbled, looking embarrassed. AJ shook his head. He put an arm around her and pulled her into his side just like she used to do to comfort him when he was smaller.

"You can't lie to me Clem." AJ sighed as he rested his head on top of her tattered baseball cap.

Clementine chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay, I'm not fine, but it's nothing to worry about. I'm just being silly."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" AJ asked, "When I'm sad talking to you always makes _me_ feel better."

Clementine sighed audibly, "It's Violet."

AJ held up a fist threateningly, only somewhat joking, "Did she hurt you, do I need to hurt her?"

"What?" Clementine laughed through her tears, putting a hand on his fist and pushing it down, "No, it was just a stupid argument, not even worth fighting over. We're just both so... so stubborn it's hard to back down when things get heated."

The two sat together for a few silent moments. AJ not really knowing what to say and Clementine not really wanting to say anymore. Clementine leaned deeper into AJ's side, proud of the strong man he was becoming but missing the sweet boy he used to be all at the same time. She glanced around the room, the first home they had in forever, the home they had almost lost so many times but continued to fight for. The first home that AJ had ever known. The walls were now barren. She had taken her pictures and skulls with her when she moved into Violet's room. Violet was okay with the pictures but the skulls took some convincing. Eventually she bent though, she always did.

Clementine smiled and then frowned, remembering her fight with Violet, she sighed. "I was supposed to go fishing with Violet today, I don't know if I'm ready to apologize yet... will you go with me?"

"She should apologize to you." AJ glared, squeezing Clementine tighter before letting her go and standing. Clementine stood next to the boy, chuckling softly and smiling to herself as she looked up at him. He was Alvin's son no doubt, he was already standing a head above her and she was certain that he still had more growing to do.

As they walked outside and towards the gates Clementine spotted Violet sitting at a table with Minerva, Louis, Aasim and Ruby. It looked like they were playing a game. Violet looked up and their eyes met for only a second before Clementine looked away, cheeks reddening. AJ stared hard at Violet. He didn't know what their argument had been about, he didn't need to know. He put his arm around Clementine's shoulders, he was team Clementine all the way. If Violet had hurt her bad enough to make her cry, then she wasn't getting any smiles from him.

The two wandered down the familiar, well worn path that led to the fishing shack. They walked in silence, as they often did when they left the safety of the school gates. Keeping an ever watchful eye for walkers as they went. When they reached the shack they walked in to grab the spears. AJ noticed as Clementine's eyes darted to the heart in the back of the room, the heart that read 'V+M'. Her eyes quickly dropped to the ground, she grabbed a spear closest to the door and left.

AJ headed to check the traps as Clementine stood on a rock at the edge of the river, staring into it's depths but not really seeing. All she saw was that stupid heart and everything it represented. Every time she looked at, carved right next to a mattress in the most secluded part of the school, she couldn't stop the thoughts from running through her head and she hated it. Did Violet and Minerva come here often when they were together? Was this where they shared their first kiss? Was it where they would escape together, through the woods, hand in hand in order to enjoy some privacy? The images of the two them together on that mattress, bodies entangled, made her heart ache...

"Clementine!" AJ yelled, throwing his fishing spear like a javelin at a walker about ten feet away and coming towards Clementine. He nailed it right in the head and it collapsed.

"Uh... thanks AJ... my head was somewhere else..." Clementine flushed.

"Always keep your head in the moment when we're outside the gates." AJ chastised, repeating a lesson that she had taught him years ago. He pulled his spear out and joined Clementine by her side, setting down a rather full bucket of fish that he had collected from the traps.

Clementine chuckled, AJ had comforted her, protected her and now he was reprimanding her, all in one day. Oh how the tables had turned. "You're right pal, I'm sorry. Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome," AJ smiled, proud that he could protect his protector. "Were you... thinking about Violet?" He asked timidly. Clementine nodded, not wanting to share her thoughts with the boy. "Is it about that heart?" he pushed, Clementine looked at him, shocked at how perceptive he was. He was always watching her, for better or worse.

"Yeah... that's what we fought over... I told you it was stupid." Clementine sat down on the rock, AJ sat next to her, keeping an eye out for danger as they talked.

"If it's important to you, it's not stupid." AJ smiled, cocking his head at her.

Clementine took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I wanted to get rid of it, scratch it out, something. It makes me think of... bad thoughts. Violet doesn't see the point. She said if we scratch it out, I'll still see it and be reminded of the same thing... I know it's a dumb thing to fixate on, but everything has been safe and comfortable for so long, I guess my mind just needs something to worry about and if it doesn't have anything, then it makes stuff up."

Saying it all out loud made Clementine feel embarrassed, embarrassed about her argument earlier over something so trivial. She had literally fought for her life and the life of her loved ones more times than she could count and here she was getting upset about a stupid carved heart.

"Let's catch a few more fish to take back, then we can go... I'm going to have to apologize..." Clementine said with a groan.

The two stood and within minutes had caught more than enough fish to feed the group. "I'll put the spears up!" AJ yelled eagerly, grabbing the spear from Clementine's hand and running into the shack. Clementine waited, hands on hips. After more than a minute passed, she walked suspiciously into the shack, finding AJ leaned over the spot where the heart was carved.

"AJ, what are you doing?" Clementine asked, shaking her head.

"Fixing something," he grinned, holding his knife, stepping back to reveal his handiwork. The carving now had a very messy looking 'C' carved over the 'M'. Clementine smiled at her boy, a tear threatening to spill from her eye, touched at the concern he showed for her and his eagerness to make her happy.

"It's perfect." Clementine gave him a watery grin as she pulled him into a tight embrace. AJ noticed the tears in her eyes and hoped that they were happy tears and not that he had done something wrong. They left the shack, AJ picked up the nearly over flowing bucket and they headed back to the school.

The heart was still there, you could still see the 'M' beneath the 'C' but now whenever Clementine looked at it, she would think of her AJ. His pure heart and protective nature and his desire to do anything to make her happy.


	5. Phantom Limb

SPOILER FOR EPISODE 4 WARNING

Clementine sat up in bed yawning, she was dreaming of Saturday morning breakfasts before the dead had started walking. Her mom and dad looked just the way she remembered them the last time she had seen them. Well, the last time she had seen them alive at least. She was not the eight year old she had been though, she was seventeen, wearing a white sundress and her dad's baseball cap. AJ was sitting on one side of her, mouth already full of food. The sun filtered through the windows, illuminating the pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. Everyone was laughing, a pile of pancakes on the table in front of them, warm syrup beside it.

Violet was there too, sitting close, holding her hand under the table. Not because her parents would disapprove but because they wanted to be as close as possible without drawing attention to themselves. If she had been more aware she would have noticed the knowing looks on her parents faces.

Clementine thought waking up from such a happy dream would make her sad, but it didn't. She felt almost peaceful. She had a new family here at 'Violet's Castle', she chuckled to herself at the name. They would never replace her old family but they didn't need to. She could have a new family and love her old one at the same time. Clementine knew Lee would be proud of her too. Proud of what she accomplished, proud of what they were trying to build.

Clementine stood and took a step towards the door, remembering too late that she didn't have a foot to catch her body weight. She fell over, her upper body crashing solidly onto the ground. Happy dreams replaced with hard realities. Clementine called out in pain. Violet ran into the room seconds later, falling on her knees next to the brunette.

"Clem, what happened? Are you okay?" Violet grabbed onto Clementine's arm, trying to help her stand.

"Don't." Clementine said, harsher than she had intended, "Just... Don't." Violet pulled back, the hurt in her eyes apparent.

Clementine grabbed onto the bed and used it to help pull herself up to standing, holding onto the bedpost for support. She sighed, "I'm sorry Violet, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay Clem..." Violet grabbed Clementine's crutches, handing them to her. Clementine took them with a grateful smile. "How did you fall?"

"It's pretty stupid," Clementine chuckled to herself, sitting down on her bed, leaning the crutches beside her. "It was like I could feel my foot still there, I was so caught up in my dream that I forgot it was missing. I tried to take a step and BAM!" Clementine punched her hand with her fist. "My face hit the ground." Violet sat next to her, pulling a knee onto the bed so she could face Clementine. She set one hand on Clementine's knee, rubbing it lightly and the other caressed the growing red spot on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked, examining her face, moving closer than necessary.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clementine said somewhat breathlessly.

"You can still feel it?" Violet looked down at her missing foot curiously, "Like it still feels like your foot is there?"

"Sometimes." Clementine admitted, "Right now I feel like I'm wiggling my toes, but mostly it just hurts."

Violet looked into Clementine's eyes, "You never told me it hurts."

Clementine frowned, "I didn't want you to worry, it's not like we can do anything to stop pain coming from a part of my leg that's no longer a part of my body."

"I know you're strong Clem, you can still be strong and ask for help you know." Violet cupped her face, kissing her gently.

"I know Vi... It doesn't hurt all the time." Clementine leaned her forehead into Violet's, "I'll try and tell you more, be more open, I promise." Clementine pecked her on the nose, "I'm not used to leaning on anyone but myself."

"I'm here for you. Always." Violet smiled.

"Thank you." Clementine looked hesitant to continue but since she had just promised to be more open she finished, "This doesn't freak you out?" She gestured to her leg.

"It's part of you... or lack of part of you..." Violet rubbed her neck nervously, "I could never be freaked out by you. It will take some getting used to, but I'm just relieved you made it home. After Minerva... after she hurt you and we got separated... I thought I would never see you again." A few tears rolled down her cheek.

Clementine wrapped her arms tightly around Violet, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again either..." The two sat quietly for a while, arms entangled, relishing the in the existence of the other.

Violet finally stood from the bed, offering her hands to Clementine, who grabbed onto them, pulling herself to standing. Once standing she picked up her crutches and the two started walking down the hall. "What were you dreaming about that was so good that you forgot your foot was missing?" Violet asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively, careful not to outpace the brunette as she hobbled along.

"Pancakes." Clementine answered with a shrug.

"Looks like we need to have a talk with Omar, see if we can make that a reality." Violet leaned over, kissing Clementine on the cheek.

"If anyone can do it, Omar can," Clementine smiled, "he is a god."


	6. The Gym

**A/N: AU**

Clementine mouthed soundlessly at Violet. Violet stared at her with raised eyebrows, realizing for the first time how animated Clementine could be when she was trying to talk Violet into doing what she wanted. She was wearing her tight yoga pants, racer back running tank top and her trademark blue hat. Violet pulled off her hood and popped an earbud out, even though she already knew what Clementine was trying to ask her.

"I'm not going to the gym with you again." Violet said, one earbud in her ear, the other dangling from her hand. She was wearing pajama pants and Clementine's hoodie, laying on Clementine's dorm bed listening to music. "It's too cold outside."

"We won't be exercising outside, we'll be exercising in the gym!" Clementine explained as if it were obvious.

"But we have to walk outside to get to the gym and it's cold. Then it's even worse when you get all sweaty and hot and you walk outside to get back home, the cold air hits your wet skin, you get all shivery, it's the worst." Violet shuddered at the thought.

"You're going to make me go alone?" Clementine pouted at Violet, attempting to give her the most convincing puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"No..." Violet sighed, Clementine smiled victoriously, "You can just stay here with me." Clementine's face fell as Violet sat up, wrapped her arms around Clementine's waist and pulled her on top of Violet on the bed.

Clementine groaned as Violet grabbed her unused earbud and stuck it in Clementine's ear. "Stay. Listen to music with me and cuddle." Violet said. Clementine allowed herself to sink into Violet's arms as she lay half on top of her for a couple songs, enjoying laying quietly together. Just listening, just feeling.

Clementine finally stood up, removing the earbud from her ear. "Okay, I'm already dressed, I have to go running now. You don't have to come with me... but I would love it if you would..."

"Fine!" Violet removed her earbuds and crammed them in her pocket. "I'll go with you, but I'm not changing my clothes and you can't sing out loud this time."

"I don't sing out loud!" Clementine look offended.

"You do too!" Violet sat up on the bed, "When a song you like comes on you start singing along."

"In my head!" Clementine defended herself, "I _might_ lip sync some of the lyrics but I don't sing out loud!"

"You sing out loud _and_ you sing loud." Violet stared into Clementine's eyes, "_annnnd_ you do air drums."

"I-but-no... no I don't..." Violet raised an eyebrow, "Okay! So I get excited when a good song comes on and it pumps me up! What's wrong with that? It makes running more fun."

"It's embarrassing," Violet admitted, "everyone stares."

"They stare because they're jealous." Clementine smiled smugly.

"Mmhmm," Violet said as she stood up and pecked Clementine on the cheek, "let's go."

Violet walked out of the room and Clementine called after her. "They're jealous!"

The two girls walked hand in hand until they reached the nearby exercise complex. They scanned their student ID at the door and found two treadmills side by side. Violet got on her machine, turning it on a slow walk and shoved her earbuds back in, clicking on her punk playlist, Flyleaf started playing.

Clementine put her earbuds in as well, walking only for a minute before speeding up to a jog and then a full on run. Violet looked over at her, continuing her own leisurely pace but admiring her girlfriend's form. Part of her wanted to reach out and smack her on her tight fitting yoga pants but she didn't want to risk tripping her up and making her fall on the treadmill, or gaining unwanted stares. So she stuck her hands in her hoodie pocket and enjoyed the view.

After about twenty minutes of running Clementine started mouthing lyrics. Violet caught sight of her mouth moving in the huge mirror in front of them. She looked over at the brunette beside her, she was now motioning with her hands and Violet groaned as she pulled one of her earbuds out. Yup, she was singing, actual words were leaving her mouth.

"Whenever, whatever, we're meant to be together!" Clementine sang at slightly above a whisper.

Violet looked around, seeing how many people had noticed, only one lady seemed to be cutting her eyes over at her. To be honest, Violet was impressed that she was able to sing at all while running at that speed, but still.

"Clem," Violet attempted to get her attention, "Clementine." To no avail, Clementine was in her own world, rocking out to her own beat as she ran.

Violet reached out and lightly slapped Clementine on the shoulder. She took one of her earbuds out but didn't stop running, "Yeah?"

"You're doing it again." Violet said with a pointed look.

"Doing what?" Clementine huffed out between breaths.

"You're singing out loud." Violet clarified, continuing her slow pace.

"How can I not sing out loud to my girl Shakira?" Clementine laughed as Violet rolled her eyes so hard Clementine was afraid she was going to fall off the treadmill. "Fine, I'll stop!"

Violet stuck her earbud back in only to pull it out no more than two minutes later to hear Clementine practically yell, "And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly _for a white guy_!" However when Violet looked over to inform her that she was yelling, Clementine was already smirking at her as she played air guitar, one earbud out of her ear and bouncing off her chest as she ran.

"People are staring." Violet said, shrinking into her hoodie.

"Let them, they're just jealous." Clementine winked.

"What kind of playlist are you listening to anyway? I don't know if we can date anymore if you listen to this kind of music..." Violet shook her head.

"NoooOOooo!" Clementine cried, fairly loudly.

"That's it, I'm going to do some weights until you're ready to leave. I can't be next to you right now." Violet turned off her treadmill, Clementine frowned as she walked to the other side of the gym and started doing some of the weight machines.

Twenty minutes later Clementine walked over to the weights area and found Violet, a dumb bell in each hand, doing bicep curls. She came up behind her and put her palms on Violets upper arms feeling her muscles flex and extend alternately as she lifted the weights.

"Looking pretty sexy right now." Clementine said as she stroked her arms.

"Enjoy it because I'm never coming to the gym with you again," Violet turned her head and pecked Clementine on the cheek.

Clementine frowned and dropped her arms to her side, leaving Violet behind as she walked towards the exit. Violet sighed, returning her weights to their stands before catching up with Clementine right as she left the building.

"Clem, you know how much I hate when people stare at me." Violet explained.

"People stare Violet, it's what they do." Clementine moved her hand as Violet reached for it, "Being with you makes me happy and when I'm happy sometimes I act in ways that make people stare, I just wish you weren't so ashamed to be seen with me."

"I'm not ashamed to be seen with you!" Violet frowned, reaching out for her hand again, only to have her pull it away once more.

Clementine stopped on the sidewalk, hands on hips, "Prove it!"

"Wha...what? How?" Violet's eyes widened.

"That's for you to decide." Clementine shrugged.

"Okay... um... just... wait here for a minute?" Clementine looked at Violet suspiciously as she ran towards the dorm rooms.

About five minutes later Violet came rushing out of the building, she was breathing heavy as she took Clementine's hand and pulled her back to the gym and through it's doors.

"What are you doing Vi?" Clementine asked confused as Violet led her to the treadmills and turned to face her.

To Clementine's surprise Violet started singing, "Is there anybody going to listen to my story?  
All about the girl who came to stay? She's the kind of girl you want so much, it makes you sorry.  
Still you don't regret a single day..." Violet got on one knee and reached into her hoodie pocket, everyone in the gym was staring at the point, but Violet gulped and continued on, speaking now, and opening the small box she had pulled from her hoodie, "Clementine Everett, I may overreact, I may get mad at stupid things, but I promise I'll come to the gym with you every day if it means that you'll be my girl forever, Clem, will you marry me?"

Clementine was silent for longer than Violet was comfortable with. "How long have you had that ring?" she asked quietly.

Violet swallowed hard, "Over a month, I just couldn't find the right time. I need you Clem, I need you to push me in the right direction, to embarrass me until I get things done, you make me a better person. So will you?"

Clementine smiled as she pulled Violet off her knees, "Of course you big dork." she kissed her soft and hugged her tight. "Thank you..."

"For what?" Violet chuckled, beaming at the girl in front of her.

"Loving me." Clementine grinned before pressing their lips together again, Violet returned the kiss eagerly, no longer caring who was staring.


	7. Bell Tower

Clementine opened the door to the bell tower and walked in with the help of her crutches. It wasn't so bad really, she was getting used to it now. Stairs were no longer a problem, she was able to fish and even killed her first walker since she lost her foot. She was regaining confidence and feeling more useful to the group. Clementine was also learning to trust her friends more, allowing them to handle responsibilities she would have never trusted anyone to handle but herself.

Clementine stared up at the broken staircase leading to a platform high above. Now if she could only climb to the top of this dumb tower. She leaned her crutches against the wall, balancing on one foot as she stared up. She had slipped with two feet, she didn't know if she could manage with one. Clementine reached up, finding a hand hold. She used her left knee to balance as she pulled her right foot onto the beam that once held the staircase.

Using her hands and knee for support she somehow managed to shimmy all the up to the window. Clementine reached up, grabbing the windows ledge and pulled herself up into sitting position. This was the part she was most concerned about, jumping from here to the remaining piece of staircase that led to the top of the bell tower.

Clementine braced herself against the wall as she stood, trying to judge the distance, wondering if she had enough power in one leg without a running start to make the jump. She moved as close to the edge as she could, swinging her arms in preparation for the jump. She took a deep breath, crouching as low as she could, a loaded spring ready to leap forward when the creaking sound of the door below made her pause.

"What do you think you're doing?" Violet's chastising voice floated up to Clementine.

"N-nothing..." Clementine shrugged, knowing she got busted but trying to play it off anyway.

"Clementine, get back down here right now, you're going to break something." Violet folded her arms, glaring up at the brunette.

Clementine sat back down on the window ledge, looking around for a foot hold, she laughed at her own predicament, "I think I'm stuck..."

Violet shook her head with a roll of her eyes and began the climb up. She was proficient at the climb, Clementine could tell that she had done it many times. She effortlessly reached up, grabbing on to beams, sticking her foot in holes in the masonry without even having to look. Moments later she was sitting on the window ledge next to Clementine.

"Hey." Clementine smiled, taking hold of her hand as she was met with a cold stare.

"What were you thinking?" Violet asked, anger in her voice.

"You're mad, but I'm just happy to see you." Clementine flashed the most charming smile she could muster but Violet's glare held strong, "I was thinking that I wanted to star gaze with you again sometime." Clementine smiled warmly at the blonde, hoping to melt her cold exterior, "And I can't do that if I can't climb the tower."

Violet rolled her eyes, "We can star gaze from the ground, you don't have to be so reckless."

"It wouldn't be the same," Clementine frowned, rubbing Violet's hand with her own, "this is our place. Our special place. It's where we had our first kiss..."

Violet looked sadly at the girl next to her, not exactly sure what to say.

"You know, that night, when you asked me to come up here with you to 'check the defenses', is that really what you wanted to bring me up here for or were you intending on seducing me the whole time?" Clementine grinned as Violet blushed.

"I wasn't... I didn't..." Violet floundered, Clementine chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I liked you from the second I saw you walking confidently across the courtyard, okay?" Violet admitted quietly, "or I was at least attracted to you, um, physically..."

"Awwww, you totally had a crush on me!" Clementine leaned in to Violet's shoulder, enjoying how embarrassed she was getting.

Violet rolled her eyes and continued, "As I talked to you and started getting to know you, it became more than physical... and yes, I invited you to the bell tower because I wanted to talk to you more. I wasn't intending on telling you how I felt, I just really wanted to be with you without everyone else around... The telling you how I felt... just sort of... happened..."

"I'm glad that it did." Clementine squeezed her hand and interlocked their fingers. "I almost went with Louis that night."

"What?" Violet's eyes got wide as she stared at Clementine, "I mean... I knew Louis liked you, he wasn't trying to hide it... but... did you really like him back?" Violet looked wounded at the thought.

"No! No, Louis is nice and all, but he's more like a brother to me." Clementine spoke quickly to reassure her girlfriend, "I almost went with Louis because I didn't know if I could be alone with you without telling you how I felt and I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way. If you hadn't said you were checking on the defenses, I would have stayed with Louis." Clementine shook her head at the thought of missing out on their magical moment under the stars. "I came with you because it was the practical thing to do, but I'm glad that it turned out the way it did."

Violet wrapped her arms around Clementine, kissing her quickly on the lips, "Me too." They sat in silence for a minute, each thinking about their night under the stars, how surprised they each were that the other reciprocated their feelings, feeling warm inside just being together.

"I'm going to help you get down now." Violet took her hand back and patted Clementine's knee. Clementine groaned but nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe I can get Louis to help me make a pulley system, so you can pull yourself up to the top. He's pretty good at making those traps."

Clementine smiled at the thoughtful idea, "That's a great idea." Violet rotated onto her stomach, lowering herself down, beckoning Clementine to do the same. Violet stayed just below her as she helped her safely reach the bottom. Violet grabbed the crutches and handed them to Clementine.

"Ruby and Aasim have been scouring the books in the library to try and make you a prosthetic foot. They are making a prototype right now. It looks more like a peg leg though if I'm being honest."

Clementine grinned at the idea of being able to get around without the crutches again, "That's amazing, I'm lucky to have all of you, even if they're trying to turn me into a pirate." Violet smiled as she opened the door of the bell tower, waiting for Clementine to exit before closing the door behind them.


	8. Bell Tower Part 2

Clementine was sitting in the music room, feeling very self-conscious as everyone in the school stood around her staring.

"Does... everyone really need to be here for this?" Clementine asked nervously as she sat on the piano bench, looking around at all the faces. Ruby kneeled in front of her, attempting to fit the new limb onto her stump.

"We're all just excited to see how it works." Violet sat behind her on the piano bench, arms wrapped around her waist, resting her head on Clem's shoulder.

"Everyone just wants to laugh at me when I fall on my face." Clementine mumbled.

"Ain't nobody gonna laugh at you Sug." Ruby reassured as she adjusted the straps on the contraption. It was basically the bottom of a crutch, cut to length, attached to an oddly perfect shaped vase they found in the greenhouses. Some padding was added for comfort and a belt harness kept it all attached just below her knee. "How does that feel?"

"Not bad," Clementine picked up her prosthetic foot and shook it around to make sure it was secure. "feels good, thanks Ruby, Aasim."

"Don't thank us yet." Aasim said wryly, "We're not even sure if it works."

"Let's find out shall we?" Clementine took a deep calming breath. AJ ran to stand beside her, ready to support her if needed. Louis stood in front reaching both of his hands out to her, she took them gratefully. Clementine planted her foot and prosthetic firmly on the ground and stood hesitantly. Louis kept her steady as she found her balance. Violet was perched behind her, ready to catch her should she fall backwards.

"I think I'm okay, you can let go." Clementine said, warily pulling her hands from Louis, she teetered in place briefly, grabbing at Louis's coat, clutching it desperately to steady herself.

Violet stood up from behind her and moved to her side. "Maybe put your arm around me while you get used to it? Take a few practice steps?" Violet looked at the brunette with concerned eyes, but tried not to show it, she knew Clementine hated being pitied.

"Yeah, okay." Clementine agreed, slowly letting go of Louis's hands and wrapping her arm around Violet's shoulders. AJ stood at her other side, she put a hand on his arm for support and took several tentative steps around the room.

"Does it feel alright?" Ruby asked, "Do we need to make any more adjustments?"

"I think it's good..." Clementine grinned from ear to ear, getting a taste of the freedom she had once taken for granted.

"It's important not to rush it," Aasim told her seriously, "the books say that it takes time to get used to it, try and go too fast without support and you could really hurt yourself."

"Me? You're worried about me? Trying to push myself?" Clementine waved him off.

"Not you, never." Violet said sarcastically, leaning in and kissing Clementine on the cheek.

Louis handed Clementine back her crutches pointing towards the exit excitedly. Clementine nodded in understanding.

She put her crutches back under her arm, careful to pick her prosthetic all the way off the ground so that she wasn't dragging it or tripping over it. She followed Louis outside where he waved his arm with a 'Tah-Dah!' flourish. They had installed two bars, that looked like handrails right next each other, parallel to the ground at Clementine's waist level.

"So you can practice, as much as you want, Aasim saw it in a therapy book. Me and Louis put them in while you were sleeping last night." Violet said.

"You should hold on with both hands first," Aasim said, reciting the words he had studied, "and then when you're comfortable you move to one hand and then, obviously, you won't need it at all but you'll need to be super careful on stairs and uneven ground for a while, even after you master that."

Clementine stared at her friends, speechless. Her eyes filled with tears. She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thank you all... so much..."

Violet and AJ rushed in for a hug first, Louis not far behind, Ruby, Aasim, Willy and Omar wrapped their arms around the perimeter of the giant group hug. Clementine cried, tears of joy as she was surrounded by people who loved her and she loved them. She had almost given up everything to save them, thanks to AJ she didn't have to.

Now here they are, recovering as a group, living and helping each other as a group and Clementine couldn't be more proud of the group she helped to salvage. They were strong, they were friends, they were a family.

As they separated from their watery hug, Clementine turned towards Violet grinning, "Help me?" Violet took a crutch from Clementine as she hobbled down the stairs to the parallel bars. Once there Clementine handed her other crutch to Violet who already had her hand outstretched ready to take it from her.

Clementine held onto both bars firmly as she walked, tripping some as she went, smile never leaving her face.

"Can I play on them too Clem?" AJ ran down the stairs, grabbing onto one of the bars with both hands, picking his legs up and swinging.

"Not while Clem's using them bud," Violet said, coming up behind the boy, tickling him until he let go of the bar.

"Awwwww..." AJ whined as he scurried away to mess with something else.

For over a week Clementine spent every spare minute she had practicing, regaining strength, gaining balance, learning how to walk again. She was making excellent progress, making herself and everyone else proud.

Early one morning, Violet awoke sooner than she usually did. She would normally try and go back to sleep but they had been so busy trying to rebuild that she hardly had a quiet moment to herself.

Violet walked out of the dorms, wrapping her arms around herself as she went. Mornings were starting to get colder even though it was still warm in the afternoons. It was dark out, but you could just see the light of the sun on the horizon though it hadn't started to rise yet.

She opened the door to the bell tower and swore under her breath as soon as she looked up. There was Clementine, standing in the window, almost all the way up the tower. Violet could see that she was wearing her prosthetic. "What do you think you're doing?" Violet asked, "Louis and I put that pulley in for you weeks ago."

"I wanted to see if I could climb it now." Clementine grinned down at Violet, but Violet wasn't going to let her charm her out of the situation, she crossed her arms and glared up at her. "I'm getting pretty good on my peg leg," She affectionately referred to her prosthetic.

"Do you want to break your good leg?" Violet spoke sternly as she started her climb up the tower, "I swear, this is what I get for trying to enjoy a bit of peace."

"I can be peaceful." Clementine continued to smile.

"You bring chaos everywhere you go." Violet sat down on the windowsill next to the brunette, trying to hold on to her grouchiness but she felt it melt away as Clementine leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"True... but you like it." Violet rolled her eyes, making Clementine chuckle. "I think i can make it this time. If you go first you can wait for me? Help pull me up if I don't make it all the way?"

"Why's this so important to you?" Violet sighed.

"I don't know..." Clementine said and Violet looked at her with a 'I'm not buying your crap' kind of look that made Clementine chuckle again, "Honestly, I don't know... I just really want to prove that I can do it still."

Violet stood up, dusting her pants off, "Scoot over." Clementine scooted as far away from where they needed to jump as possible. Violet made the jump easily and stood waiting, "Are you coming or not?"

Clementine beamed, "Yeah!" She moved back as far as possible and positioned her legs so that her final leap would be on her good leg. She took a deep breath and ran the couple steps on the windowsill before pushing off as strong as she could. She landed stomach first on the platform with a loud 'clang', her legs dangling from the edge. Violet reached to help pull her up, but Clementine denied it as she stood on her own. Violet frowned, readying herself to comfort the girl on her near miss but Clementine's face was still grinning. "I did it!"

"You sure did," Violet smiled back, admiring her girlfriend's positivity.

"What are we standing around here for, let's go enjoy some peace." Clementine said as she grabbed onto the handrails and walked cautiously up the remaining stairs, Violet following closely behind. They went to sit in the same spot they had weeks ago, in the same position they did weeks ago with so much having happened since then.

They silently watched the sunrise when Clementine spoke up, "I'm sorry for ruining your alone time, I really didn't think you'd be getting up this early..."

"My favorite alone time, is time with you." Violet smiled.

Clementine shook her head at the cheesy statement, "You are such a dork... but I love to be alone with you too."


	9. Skates

Clementine stood on the frozen rink, the lights were dimmed. She balanced with ease on the blades of her skates. So used to wearing them it was like they were an extension of her own body.

The stadium seats were empty. Everyone else had gone home hours ago. The usually clean glossy ice was chipped and grooved, covered in snow that had been shaved from the ice from the girl's repeated attempts. More failures than successes.

The brunette took a deep calming breath. She skated forward on the ice, seamlessly rotating around to skate backwards. She did a lap around the ice, giving herself a pep talk out loud, "Okay Clem, the thousandth time is a charm, you got this..." One more deep breath and she picked one leg up, rotating to face forward before leaping into the air while spinning, arms close to her chest she landed on one foot, sticking the other leg out behind her, arms up in the air as she slid backwards on the ice for a minute before jumping up and down in excitement.

Caught up in personal celebration Clementine barely noticed the soft clapping coming from the stands. Her head jerked to the side where she saw a blonde headed girl wearing a beanie and a scarf, she held her hands up around her mouth and "Wooooo'd" at the brunette on the ice.

"Lookin' pretty hot, you nailed it." Violet grinned, walking down the few steps necessary to reach the railing. She held on and leaned over puckering her lips in anticipation as Clementine skated to her, leaning forward herself. Lips met first, then bodies, as Violet was knocked back slightly by the force of Clementine's approach. The brunette was now leaning over the railing, lips still connected. When Clementine pulled away, Violet was grinning, "A little overzealous there Clem?"

"Or not zealous enough?" Clementine grinned as she climbed over the railing that was dividing them, leaping into Violet's arms, knocking her into one of the stadium seats.

"The heck Clem!" Violet chuckled, arms around her waist, Clementine practically laying on top of her, "You're going to cut my leg off with those big clunky things you call skates."

"What are you doing here?" Clementine asked, ignoring Violet's remark, picking her legs up and settling them on the next seat, snuggling into a comfortable position sitting on Violet's lap.

"I have a mandatory practice tomorrow morning, I'm not going to be able to see you compete." Violet frowned as she spoke, watching Clementine's face drop slightly, "Our game tomorrow night is against our rivals the Apocalypstix, so coach is making us have an extra practice before our game tomorrow night. I thought that if I couldn't watch you compete I could at least watch you practice."

"How'd you know I'd be here practicing?" Clementine grinned, trying to look chipper despite her disappointment.

"Because you're _always _here before a big figure skating competition. Even though I always tell you that you _should _be getting rest the night before." Violet chastised.

"You know I'm too restless to sleep before a competition." Clementine grinned devilishly, arms clasped behind Violet's neck, pulling her into a kiss that Violet greedily returned, hands wandering.

"Maybe we should go be restless in your apartment?" Violet questioned, pulling away breathlessly.

"Let me get my shoes on and we can go."

Violet lifted Clementine up, setting her down over the railing and back on the ice. Clementine skated backwards to the other side, blowing kisses to Violet as she went to retrieve her things.

Violet stared at the girl as she glided across the ice, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Clementine swapped her skates for tennis shoes, slipped on her light jacket, threw her bag with her skates inside over her shoulder and hustled around the stadium to Violet. Violet draped her arm around Clementine's shoulders as they walked together to Clementine's nearby apartment building.

"Are your roommates home?" Violet asked, pulling Clementine tighter to her side.

"Mariana and Sarah are out on a double date with Duck and Gabe." Clementine said, leaning into Violet's side.

"Is Sarah going out with Mari or Gabe?" Violet laughed, Sarah had a tendency to be a little clingy and possessive when it came to her girl friends. "When is she going to just admit that she's-" Clementine slapped her arm.

"She'll admit it when she's ready, the same as you and I did." Clementine said, nudging Violet with her shoulder as they walked.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Speak for yourself, I never had to admit anything, I just am."

Clementine chuckled, "Fine... like _I _had to admit when I realized the reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of you when you played roller hockey in the cul-de-sac of our old neighborhood."

"And look at us now!" Violet hugged Clementine around the waist, spinning her in a circle, causing the brunette to giggle.

"You should partner skate with me on the rink, we could be an amazing team." Clementine smiled as Violet set her down in front of her apartment complex.

"I love you Clem," Violet admitted, "but I will _never_ exchange my wheels for blades..."

They took the elevator up to Clementines floor, and walked up to the apartment door, Clementine pulled out her keys. Violet wrapped her arms around Clementine's waist from behind as she waited, leaning her chin on her shoulder, her breath tickling the brunette's neck.

Violet smirked as she noticed Clementine struggling to find the right key and get it in the lock, "A little distracted there, Clem?"

"No." Clementine answered, face serious, acting the picture of calm.

Violet pressed her lips against Clementine's neck, feeling her shiver underneath her hands. Watching as she missed the lock once more, only encouraging Violet to continue her advances. Clementine finally got the door open, shifting around to meet Violet's lips with her own as she backed into the apartment. They fumbled to close the door behind them, caught up in one another.

The clearing of a throat immediately snapped the two apart. "We, uh, decided to come back here and watch a movie rather than go to the theater..." Duck explained awkwardly as Mari giggled at Clem's red face. Clementine noticed that Mari and Duck were seated next to each other on the love seat, hands sweetly clasped between them.

"You could join us! It could be a triple date, what do you say Clem?" Gabe said eagerly, scooting over on the couch, making some room and patting the spot between him and Sarah. He looked hopefully at Clementine.

"Sorry _Gabe_," Violet glared, not looking sorry at all as she grabbed Clementine's hand, "Clem's got a big competition tomorrow and she's feeling restless. Gotta go take care of that."

"Vi!" Clementine's eyes grew wide as she was pulled into her bedroom. The four could hear the door shut securely, lock turning as soon as it was shut.

"Maybe turn the volume up?" Mari suggested shyly. Gabe grumbled as he grabbed the remote, pushing up on the volume as Sarah sidled closer to him once more.

Clementine stood on the sidelines of the skating rink. She was wearing her competition uniform, shimmering skin toned tights and a long sleeved sparkling blue leotard with attached skirt, her hair was up in a tight bun, white ice skates on her feet as she waited nervously for her her turn.

The brunette was up next, she was confident, she had practiced enough, but she found her eyes scanning the crowd nervously anyway. Having Violet out there always helped her relax. One person rooting for her, someone she could focus on when she was stressed. She didn't know why she kept looking at the crowd when she knew no one was out there to cheer for her.

Violet ran into the stadium, looking frantically at her watch, she knew she was late, she just hoped that Clementine hadn't gone first. She ran down the steps, grabbing the closest seat she could find when music started up, signifying the start of the next routine. Violet grinned as she recognized it as "Take Us Back" one of Clementine's favorite songs.

The spotlight clicked on and Violet could see Clementine standing in the middle of the rink. Violet grinned broadly at her girlfriend, her perfect stance, so confident and elegant as she started skating on the ice. She would never admit it to Clementine but watching her perform in front of all these people, holding her head up high, so strong and sure, it made Violet absolutely melt. Violet watched in awe as Clementine spun in a circle, getting faster and faster as she drew her arms in. She didn't know how the brunette did it without puking, Violet smiled as Clementine came out of the spin, continuing her routine gracefully without stumbling or losing her balance due to dizziness. It simply amazed her. She couldn't draw her eyes away from the girl if she wanted too, he heart swelling with pride.

Clementine prepared for her jump, skating in time with the music, praying that she would land it. When she heard someone yell out over the otherwise silent crowd, "NAIL IT CLEM!" her heart fluttered at the sound of Violet's voice, she calmed as she moved into position for the jump, knowing that Violet would be there for her whether she landed it or not. She jumped, spinning in the air in quick succession, landing on one foot perfectly balanced as she glided backwards on the ice, big smile on her face as she finished her routine, but not as big as the grin that was on Violet's, proud of her girlfriend, landing her move with what looked like ease, but Violet knew how much time and hard work she had put into practicing it.

Clementine finished her performance, hands in the air, breathing heavy from the effort, adrenaline pumping. The crowd cheered as the lights dimmed but Clementine could hear Violet's voice rise above the rest, her heart soared as she skated off the rink, not even caring what her score was. Excited and surprised that Violet had made it to her competition even with her mandatory practice. Clementine knew how strict Coach Jane could be. As she unlaced her skates and packed them away Violet rushed past the trainers and into skaters only area.

"Clem... that was... wow." Violet said, eyes alight with admiration as she swooped Clementine in her arms, hugging her tightly.

Clementine giggled, wrapping her arms around Violet as she lifted her off the ground slightly. "I'm glad you made it. I wouldn't have made that axel jump without you."

"Yes you would've." Violet reassured her as the the announcer began speaking, reciting Clementine's scores as they appeared on the board. The two girls stood in silence as they watched each score appear, holding each other close. After all the scores were announced, Violet grinned "That's good, right?"

Clementine's trainer, Carley, stepped over to them, "Good? I expect more, but it was a lot better than all these other so called skaters." She said, glaring at an offended looking figure skater that walked by at that moment. "Rest up Clementine, enjoy your weekend, we start training again on Monday. Good job landing that jump." Carley gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder before walking away.

Violet raised an eyebrow after the serious lady. "Have a wonderful day! I love you!" she yelled after the older woman who raised her middle finger, not even bothering to look back at the girls. Violet laughed, "I like that lady."

"Me too," Clementine smiled, "So, coming to my place?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm taking you out! I've got to show you off." Violet took her by one hand and spun her around, leaning her into a dip afterward, "My girl is an elegant champion."

Clementine laughed and shook her head, "Will you not be late for your game tonight?"

Violet stood Clementine straight, looking at her watch, "No, I have time to do lunch. Can you leave now?"

"Just let me change and I can." Clementine nodded.

Violet shoved her hands in the pocket of her big hoodie and frowned. "If you must..."

"I must." Clementine chuckled, "I am not wearing a sparkly, skin tight, bathing suit dress out in public."

"Fine, fine..." Violet eyed her girlfriend as she turned and walked towards the locker rooms, admiring her attire before she could change. Violet wasn't one for flashy or glittery but she was more than able to appreciate it on Clementine.

As Clementine exited the locker room, she grabbed Violet's hand as they walked out of the complex. As soon as the cool outside air hit Clementine's bare arms, she shivered. Violet smirked at the brunette and began to remove her hoodie. It never failed, Clementine always wore too little after a competition, claiming she was too hot and sweaty after her routine but as soon as her body temperature returned to normal she got cold and asked for Violet's hoodie. Violet left her hoodie at her apartment once, thinking it was too warm to wear it, and felt bad when she had nothing to give her girlfriend when she began to shiver. Now Violet always wore her big cozy Rollergirls Roller Derby hoodie to hand off to Clementine.

"Vi can I wear your-" Clementine started, only to have the hoodie placed in her arms.

"I thought you might need it." Violet grinned, holding Clementine's ice skating gear as she put on the oversized hoodie, looking adorable as the sleeves engulfed her hands.

"Am I that predictable?" Clementine looked embarrassed, taking Violet's hand back into her own, reaching to take her bag back only for Violet to wave her off, hoisting it on her shoulder as they walked.

"What do you want for lunch, steaks? Seafood? Anything!" Violet said, looking over to see what the girl was hungry for.

"Hmmm..." Clementine thought, "Chicken nuggets and... apple pie." she finally answered.

Violet chuckled, squeezing Clementine's hand, "You're just saying that for me. Well... except the apple pie, that's all you."

Clementine shook her head, "You've corrupted me to your chicken nugget loving ways, it's what I want."

"Then chicken nuggets and apple pie my ice princess will have," Violet declared, Clementine rolled her eyes, hugging onto Violet's arm as they walked to a nearby diner that served both.

Later that afternoon Violet dropped Clementine back off at her apartment, going their separate ways so that Violet could get ready for her roller derby match. Clementine put her Rollergirls tank top on, 'Vicious Vi' was printed on the back. She brushed her hair out, tying it into low pigtails as she pulled on her jeans and tennis shoes. She pulled on her favorite baseball hat before she left her apartment. Ready to go cheer for Violet she got in her car and drove to the roller derby venue.

Clementine got there early, paying for her ticket even though the door man would let her in for free. "Why do you always insist on paying? You're dating our number one jammer. You can come in for free."

"I like to support the team Pete." Clementine smiled as she handed him her ticket, he smiled back as he waved her in.

"When are you going to give up the ice and join the derby?" Pete called after the brunette.

"I was never any good at skating on four wheels. Besides, I would miss being able to watch Violet from the stands." Clementine spoke as she walked backwards so that she could face Pete, turning around again as she approached the seating area, she found a seat in the front row. She liked to get there early so that she could sit in the front. Where no one could impede her view of Violet and the game of course.

She played around on her phone for the thirty or so minutes before the match. As soon as the announcer stood up she locked her phone and stuck it in her pocket. They grabbed their microphone and switched on the Hoxton2.0 surround sound speaker system. They always announced the opposing team first. "Please welcome, the last roller derby team on earth, the Apocalypstix!"

"Booooo!" Clementine and several other fans called out as the opposing team rolled in, seeming to enjoy the boo's and jeers as they circled the track. Each player was introduced before they went to their side of the room. A red haired girl lingering on the track longer than the rest, seeming to relish in the heckling.

"Now, please give a warm welcome our home town heroes, the Rollergirls!" the announcer said with gusto. Clementine cheered loudly, but she didn't stand, she was waiting for that.

The announcer went down the roster, introducing all the girls, "and finally, last but certainly not least, VICIOUS VI!" Clementine went crazy, yelling and clapping. Violet took a lap around the track, fists pumping the air, hyping the crowd, slowing down ever so slightly as she passed Clementine sending her a wink. Clementine's breath caught in the chest as it always did seeing Violet so cocky and tough in her uniform of black spandex shorts, red tank top, helmet and a pair of quad roller skates.

The game began, players lined up on their lines, Violet was jammer, indicated by the star covering on her helmet. The jammer was the only person that could score points. At the starting whistle Violet shot forward, dodging the blockers and skating around the pack, quickly skating around the track to pass the opposing team, gaining points as she did. She threw her hands up and everyone cheered.

Clementine loved watching Violet but she didn't like watching the other team get overly rough with her. Roller Derby was a full contact sport and while there were rules to follow, it wasn't unusual for Violet to get knocked around quite a bit during a Jam. Clementine watched as a blocker grabbed Violet by her jersey, slamming her to the ground.

"Illegal grab!" Clementine was on her feet as she screamed out at the referee. "What are you blind?!" Violet stood up, shaking it off, shooting Clementine a look and holding her hands out, gesturing for the brunette to both calm down and sit down. Clementine grumbled as she sat back down, crossing her arms and resting her feet on the banister in front of her.

She didn't stay in her seat long though as a tall redheaded girl with the name "Massacreva" printed on her shirt smacked Violet on the backside, an illegal move, before plowing into her with enough force to send the blonde girl sprawling on the floor. Clementine was livid. "ILLEGAL TOUCHING!" she shouted, fuming with rage.

Violet switched off with another girl, handing the star helmet covering over, indicating that she was now a blocker. Clementine grinned as Violet legally stopped Massacreva at every turn, knocking her down, throwing her off balance causing her to fall on her face. Clementine smirked victoriously, still wishing she could've been the one to get revenge, but accepting Violet's retribution.

After a long game, the whistle was blown, points were tallied and fans cheered as the Rollergirls were declared the winners. Clementine jumped over the railing, throwing her arms around Violet's waist, who was inches taller in her roller skates.

"You were amazing! The way you knocked that red haired girl down, it was so sweeeet." Violet rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "And you scored so many points!" Clementine beamed at her girlfriend, feeling proud to be standing next to her.

"You got a little worked up watching the game today, not so graceful off the ice are you?" Violet grinned, loving the how defensive Clementine could be and how into the matches she got.

"Just be glad that you handled that girl, if you hadn't, I would be handling it right now." Clementine punched her fist into her hand, shifting from foot to foot, looking fiery.

"I know you would be Clem." Violet grinned at the feisty brunette, not doubting her abilities to handle herself on the ice rink and in a fight, "but you can trust Vicious Vi to handle the situation."

"You may be Vicious Vi on the track but you'll always be Victory Violet to me." Clementine smiled, pulling the blonde down by her helmet strap, meeting her lips in a kiss.


	10. Violentine's Day REDO

A/N: So I got a lot of comments and I totally agree that I screwed this up the first time I wrote it. Here's an edited version. Also, I mainly post on wattpad now, if you have an account there look me up PyreFlie for more updated content (I updated a few times a week there)

Violet walked into the same restaurant that she had so many times before, this time however she was alone. She was hoping to see a familiar face, someone to cheer her up on the worst of holidays. Maybe this was a mistake, she looked around at all the happy couples smiling, eating, holding hands, one red headed girl and blonde headed dude in the corner full on making out. She huffed as she made her way to the bar and slumped down on a stool, wasting no time ordering her first drink.

"Where's your friend?" came a voice shockingly close to her ear. She jumped slightly as her heart pounded in her chest. She turned to face the waitress who was leaning against the bar next to her, holding a tray of drinks in one hand. Her heart fluttered at seeing the exact face she had hoped to see, she was wearing the same white button up and black skirt that she always wore whenever Violet came here.

"Girlfriend..." Violet corrected before faltering, "Um, ex-girlfriend..." Violet glanced at the girl's name tag, no matter how many times she had looked at it, she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. _Clementine... _she thought to herself. It was almost too beautiful to leave her lips.

"I'm sorry to hear that." the waitress frowned, Violet wasn't sure, but it didn't seem like the frown quite reached her eyes.

"Don't be." Violet shook her head, "It was a toxic relationship from the start."

"That drink's on me." Clementine told the bartender, pointing at Violet's glass and before Violet could refuse she was gone, handing out drinks to a nearby table and smiling.

Violet slowly sipped on her drink, trying to focus on the tv screen in front of her, but her eyes kept unconsciously slipping towards the brunette girl with the side pony tail. It was probably because baseball was on and baseball sucked. Probably...

She was certain it had nothing to do with the that fact that every time the waitress caught her staring she would flash her the most amazing smile. A smile that Violet swore was different than the ones she gave the other customers. A smile that made Violet turn back to her drink in order to hide her burning red cheeks.

"Another?" the bartender asked as soon as Violet finished her drink, she gave him a distracted nod, glancing back at the girl as she bustled around, smiling and taking orders from a group of rowdy looking guys. By the looks of them Violet assumed that they had already had some drinks before they arrived. She glared as one of the guys purposely knocked his silverware on the ground, getting a thumbs up from his fellow table mates as Clementine bent over to pick it up. She apologized and rushed off to replace it.

Her drink was placed in front of her, momentarily recapturing her attention as she glowered angrily, "Not eating anything tonight?" Violet jumped, how did she manage to keep catching her off guard when she had spent the majority of the night staring at her?

"Not really hungry..." Violet looked at her drink before looking curiously at Clementine, trying to strike up a conversation, "Sucks to work on Valentine's day huh?"

"Nah," she smiled, "I asked to work, tips are usually pretty good tonight, a lot of guys try to impress their dates by being big spenders. Besides, I don't have anyone to spend it with anyway."

"No boyfriend huh?" Violet tried to sound casual. She felt like she was being flirted with, but Clementine was just so nice it was hard to tell, she needed to find out for sure.

"No, no boyfriend." Clementine confirmed, Violet's heart dropped. As she started to walk away she turned and added, "No girlfriend either." Back into the kitchen she went, leaving Violet's jaw on the floor.

When she came back it was with a large tray of food, Violet watched in awe as she balanced it effortlessly on her shoulder as she weaved through the tables, distributing the food with a sweet smile at the table of rowdy guys. Violet didn't know how she could smile at those jerks, there's no way she could have. Another reason she could never be a waitress.

Violet watched protectively as Clementine emptied her tray of every plate except for one. Grateful that the guys were too excited to eat to try any more funny business, Violet took another sip of her drink. A warm plate of food was set in front of her. She turned, confused, "but I didn't order anything."

Earning herself a wink from Clementine "It's on me." She practically twirled away from the bar, back into the kitchen, leaving Violet with butterflies in her stomach.

She looked down at the plate, unable to stop the grin that spread across her face. Chicken nuggets, french fries and all her favorite sauces. The only thing Violet loved as much as chicken nuggets was the sauces she dipped them in. She couldn't believe that Clementine remembered them all, honey mustard, chipotle ranch, sweet and spicy ketchup and her absolute favorite tangy barbecue.

_A month ago_

_"Hi, my name is Clementine, I'll be your server today. Are you ready to order?" a familiar brunette waitress approached, smiling brightly at Violet and Minerva as they sat at a booth in the corner._

_"They keep changing the menu!" Minerva fumed, "Why do we keep coming back here?" Violet sunk uncomfortably into the soft cushioned seat, she hated when Minerva caused scenes at restaurants. It wasn't the waitresses fault the menu had changed._

_Clementine shifted slightly, holding her pen and notepad poised in the air, smile never faltering. "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, if you'd like I could tell you the specials or give you my recommendation? I've tried everything on the new menu."_

_"I'm sorry, do you know what I like to eat?" Minerva asked rudely, Violet flinched at her words. _

_She reached out to grab Minerva's hand reassuringly, "It's not her fault... she's just trying to help. Maybe you could... be nicer?" Violet mumbled the last part, but was successful in drawing Minerva's frustration off the waitress and onto herself. _

_"Of course the new menu doesn't bother you, you always get chicken nuggets... such a baby..." Minerva muttered. _

_Clementine looked between the two, trying her hardest to keep the smile plastered on her face, her hand holding the pen shook slightly, "I can give you a few minutes to look it over if you'd like?" _

_"No, just give me a hamburger, I don't care. I'm not even hungry anymore." Minerva folded the menu and slammed it down on the table._

_"Yes ma'am." Clementine smiled, "How would you like it cooked?" _

_"Didn't you hear me say that I. Don't. Care?" Minerva stared hard at the curly haired girl, who didn't waste any time turning her attention to the blonde, slunk so far down in her seat that her head was almost level with the table._

_"And what can I get you miss? Chicken nuggets?" Clementine asked with what seemed like a genuine smile and Violet swore she saw her wink._

_"Yes please, with fries," Violet said, sitting up a bit, "and I'd like some sauces to go-"_

_"Really Vi... please... you're so embarrassing..." Minerva held her head in her hands, huffing._

_"We have a lot of great sauces, all made in house!" Clementine beamed, keeping her eyes focused on Violet. "What can I get for you?"_

_"Um... the tangy barbecue, not the sweet one, honey mustard, chipotle ranch, and sweet and spicy ketchup please." Minerva rolled her eyes as Violet listed her sauces. _

_"Perfect, I'll have it right out for you." Clementine flashed Violet a grin before turning back to the kitchen to turn in their order. Violet's heart fluttered at that smile as Minerva kicked her under the table._

_"I'm right here. Maybe you could flirt with the waitress after I get up to go to the bathroom, and not right in front of me?" Minerva spat, crossing her arms._

_Violet sputtered, "But-I wasn't, I didn't... I was just being nice..." _

_Minerva rolled her eyes, "Sure."_

Violet sat lost in thought, almost everything she enjoyed seemed to embarrass Minnie. Comic book shops, scifi conventions, she wouldn't even watch Star Wars with her, saying they were boring and pointless. Violet looked down at her Batwoman t-shirt, Minnie would have insisted she change before she would go out in public with her. No, things were never great with Minerva. Violet was relieved to be away from her to honest. Being alone was better than being with her, but if her inclinations were correct, maybe she wouldn't be alone for long...

"D-did I get something wrong?" Clementine appeared again, Violet could see the hurt in her eyes as she noticed Violet's untouched plate.

"No!" Violet said a little too urgently, "no... you're perfect-it's perfect. I just got a little lost in thought, thank you... for this." she gestured towards the plate, taking a chicken nugget, dunking it in barbecue and shoving it in her mouth to prove a point. A smile of relief formed on Clementine's lips as she wandered away to deliver her tray of drinks.

Violet followed her with her eyes as she walked past the table of rowdy guys, the one closest to her winked at the rest of his buddies before quickly pushing his chair back, making as if to stand, causing the normally graceful Clementine to trip, her tray of drinks went askew. Violet saw that they were going to spill, there was no stopping it, but ever the professional, Clementine was able to tilt the tray towards herself to prevent a cascade of drinks to go flying out onto unsuspecting customers.

Violet stood just as Clementine was drenched and the table of boys cheered "Way to go Troy!" as she crouched down to pick up the tray and glasses, apologizing profusely for the mess. Violet seethed at the guys as they grinned and elbowed each other in a congratulatory manner. Clementine brushed past Violet, red faced and unsmiling for the first time all night as she went back into the kitchen.

Violet, not usually one to make a scene approached the table. She let Minerva push her around, bully her for months but she wasn't about to sit back and let a bunch of dicks treat a perfectly innocent girl like garbage just for their amusement. "How about you guys clean this mess up." Violet said, leaning on their table, it wasn't a question.

"How about you mind your own business." One of the guys said, Violet thought she heard the group refer to him as Troy, causing the table to laugh. Violet's eyes narrowed, she grabbed Troy, the guy that tripped Clementine by the collar. She held tight, surprisingly strong for her size.

"Or... how about you get on the floor and start cleaning up this mess." Violet shoved him, causing his chair to nearly topple him over on to the floor. The table stared wide eyed as the guy grabbed his napkin wordlessly and kneeled on the floor, attempting to soak up the mess. "And apologize when she comes back too." Violet added, the guy nodded dumbly as she went back to the bar and to her drink. Clementine emerged a minute later with fresh drinks and only slightly less damp. She was smiling again and Violet admired her determination.

Violet continued to eat her food, keeping one eye on the brunette as she delivered the drinks to the appropriate table, apologizing to the group that looked like they were on a double date, before she finally noticed the boy on the ground attempting to sop up the mess. He looked up at her and frowned, "I'm sorry I tripped you..." he mumbled, eyes darting over to Violet at the bar. Clementine looked from the boy to Violet, giving the blonde a chance to return the wink she had received on her last visit.

Clementine handed the guy a towel to better assist his cleaning efforts, and continued to rush around busily taking care of all of her tables as Violet finished her food off and started her third drink. Not long after tables started to empty without refilling.

"No rush, this is just-uh-for whenever you feel ready, okay? No rush." Clementine set a piece of paper upside down on the table, looking nervous as she continued about her work. Violet reached for it curiously, she had already paid her bar tab, she had insisted that the bartender take her money. She flipped it over in her hands, heart fluttering at the sight.

'Call me whenever you're ready,

if you're interested...

(202) 867-5309 Clementine 3'

Violet pulled out her phone without a seconds hesitation, adding Clementine's number to her contacts before starting a text.

**Me**: This is Violet, you know, that girl sitting at the bar right now? When do you get off shift? I think I'm ready for dessert, like a good dessert, not one from here. No offense.

Violet hit send and reread her message, rolling her eyes at her own cheesiness. Clementine was busy clearing dishes off the now empty table once occupied by the rowdy boys. Violet could see that her cheeks were red and she was purposefully looking anywhere but in Violet's direction. The opposite of the way she had acted all night. She carried the dishes back into the kitchen and a minute later Violet's phone vibrated.

**TooBeautifulForWords**: I could go for dessert, give me ten minutes :)

Violet smiled at the message and finished her drink, maybe this wasn't a mistake after all.


	11. The End of War

Clementine sat in her Reformed History class. The walls were grey, the desks were wooden. She was staring at her book, trying to pay attention as they learned about _The_ War for what felt like the thousandth time. The war that ended the world, the war that ended war. She was trying to pay attention, but her eyes kept flitting up to the blonde haired girl that sat two rows up and one aisle over. She wore the same grey button up shirt and grey skirt that all the girls at their Senior Education Center wore but for some reason her eyes were always drawn to her, Clementine could pick her out of any crowd.

"Clementine." The teacher called out, Clementine jumped in her seat, her eyes jerked back to the front of the classroom. "Eyes forward, any more infractions today and you'll lose a day's worth of food rations, understood?"

"Yes sir." Clementine answered clearly, but as the teacher turned their eyes back to the board she swore she could see the blonde haired girl, Violet, smirking at her in her peripheral vision.

"Every nation was at war, there was no such thing as peace. Everyone was _starving_, everyone was _sick,_ everyone was _scared_." The teacher rattled on, "There was so much death, the world had all but ended. There was hardly anyone left to keep fighting. Then a new regime stepped forward. The Delta rose from the ashes of the old dead world and they created a new one, a better one. A world where everyone can thrive, where no one goes hungry." Things were better now than they were before the war, or so they were told. Clementine didn't know, she was born after the Delta had taken control. She had never had any reason to doubt what she was taught until recently.

The teacher continued to yammer on and on but Clementine tuned him out again as she stared at her blank paper. She felt something in her chest when she looked at Violet, something that she didn't feel when she looked at anyone else. There was no word to describe how she felt but there was no denying that she felt _something_. Under Delta rule babies were arranged to be married from the day of their birth. Clementine already had a partner assigned to her, though she wouldn't know who it was until the joining ceremony that took place immediately after graduation. But girls were never joined with other girls and boys never with other boys.

They had learned in school that two people came together for one reason and one alone, for creating babies to repopulate the world. The wars that ended the world killed off over half the population, the Delta was setting out to fix that. Couples were joined, they had babies, the Delta took those babies, assigned them a name and raised them in the Nursery. Once the children outgrew the Nursery they were moved to the Primary Education Center and then the Senior Education Center. Clementine only had a month left before her graduation. The thought of her impending joining ceremony terrified her. She didn't want to be with someone she didn't know or feel anything for, she wanted to be with someone that sent her heart fluttering, someone like Violet.

The bell rang to signal the end of class, Clementine packed all of her supplies in her bag and stood to leave. She started walking out of the room, almost running into the girl that had been drawing her eye on the way out. "Excuse me." Clementine mumbled as she moved around her, face burning red as she kept her eyes on the ground. Conversations outside of class weren't against any rules but cameras were everywhere, they were being watched all the time. Often conversations weren't worth the risk, the Delta could take the smallest thing out of context and the next day you'd be nothing more than another missing person. Most likely shipped off to the rehabilitation center, or that's what was whispered among the students.

Violet caught up to her and kept pace by her side. "I've seen you looking at me." she whispered, keeping her eyes in front of her as she spoke. Clementine's heart raced, mouth agape, unable to form a sentence. "It's okay, I've been looking at you too." The brunette's voice caught in her throat.

She kept moving down the hall, not knowing what else to do. After school was recreation period. All students were required to join a recreational activity. The Delta said it reduced stress and gave them something positive to focus on, but Clementine felt like it was just a distraction. A way to keep students too occupied to see what was wrong with the current regime and too tired to try and do something about it.

Violet discretely slipped a paper into her hand as they walked. Clementine made a fist, holding the paper tight, keeping it hidden. She knew not to open it yet, it wasn't safe to open it in the hallways. Without another word Violet veered off to the choir room. Clementine knew that Violet took choir for her recreational, she had seen her sing the national anthem before school meetings and other Delta sanctioned songs at assemblies. Her voice was mesmerizing, but Clementine could tell that her heart wasn't in the songs. Clementine could only imagine how amazing Violet would sound if she believed in what she was singing.

Clementine headed outside to the field, sport was her recreational activity. She usually looked forward to the end of the class day, playing games on the grassy field was the most freedom she had all day. Free to run instead of walk, free to yell and laugh when usually silence was the best option, but today she was eager to read the note securely held in her hand and she knew she couldn't do that until was back in her dorm. As she approached the field where surveillance cameras were few and far between, Clementine slipped the note into her bag and set it to the side. Hustling to the field where the other students stood waiting.

Clementine rushed back to her dorm room, grass stains on her knees, she threw her bag on her desk. Carefully she pulled out the note, she kept it in her fist until her school book was out on the desk. Carefully she shifted in her chair, the only camera in the dorm rooms were on the ceiling in the center. She made sure that her body was between the camera and the note as she flattened it out on top of the books open pages. She quickly read the elegant scrawl.

_Meet me in the dorm showers at midnight ~V_

She read the note countless more times. Debating internally on whether she should go meet Violet or not. On the one hand she was dying to meet with blonde haired girl face to face, on the other hand, getting caught outside of your dorm after curfew was punishable by loss of three days worth of rations. She tried to debate, pretended there was a debate but there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to do it.

Midnight came slowly, the lights shut down automatically at ten. Clementine had climbed into bed, fighting sleep as she waited alone in the dark. Finally the clock on her wall read 12AM. Clementine got up, shoving her pillow under her blanket just in case someone was actually watching the surveillance monitors that night. She was wearing her grey t-shirt and shorts, her Delta issued pajamas, feet bare. She opened the door, listening hard in the darkness before exiting, closing the door quietly behind her. She padded down the hallway, the shower room only a few doors down. She opened the door as little as possible and slipped inside. It was dark inside, only a dim emergency light shining overhead but Clementine didn't mind, her eyes had already adjusted to the dark.

A hand wrapped around her mouth from behind, she heard a quiet 'shhh' in her ear and she nodded. Her mouth was released but her hand was grasped and she was led into the last shower stall in the room. Clementine's feet splashed softly in the puddles of water that remained from the evening showers. Violet pulled her into the corner, Clementine's back facing the wall.

"The cameras can't see us here, but we still need to be quiet." Violet leaned into the brunette, whispering directly in her ear. Her hot breath sent chills down Clementine's spine and she nodded silently. Clementine didn't know how Violet knew that, but she trusted her.

"I've noticed you for a while now," Violet continued to whisper, pressing closer and closer, "I think you've noticed me too." Clementine took a shuddering breath, grateful for the dark to hide her blushing face. "Do you feel something when you look at me?" Violet poked Clementine in the rib cage, "Right here?" Clementine nodded, slowly, timidly. "I'd like to try something with you, if it's okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Clementine finally spoke, she had no idea what Violet was talking about but she had already come this far...

Violet moved even closer, causing Clementine's back to press into the wall behind her. Violet's face was only breaths away, her eyes closed as she continued to ease closer, their lips lightly brushing against one another. Clementine's heart nearly pounded out of her chest as Violet left them there for agonizing seconds. Violet could feel the shorter girl tense in anticipation before she fully pressed her lips against Clementine's. The brunette's eyes widened, not sure what sensation she was feeling but enjoying it, even more so as Violet began to move her lips against her own. Clementine had no idea what she was doing, but she closed her eyes and began to mimic Violet's motion. She pushed back into the wall, arms at her sides, palms flat against it, hesitantly reciprocating Violet's actions and loving every tingle and warm feeling that flowed through her.

All too soon Violet pulled away, leaving Clementine feeling empty and desperately wanting more. She could see Violet smirking at her in the darkness.

"What was that?" Clementine asked in a breathy whisper.

"That was called a 'kiss'." Violet was whispering in her ear again now. "It's what people did before the war with people that made them feel that way inside. That feeling in your chest? They called that 'love'."

Clementine stood unmoving except for her chest that was pounding uncontrollably with the rhythm of her heart. She tried desperately to comprehend all this new information that Violet was giving her. She wanted to ask Violet _how_ she knew this information. All literature and text written before the war had been destroyed a long time ago. She wanted to, knew it would be the more appropriate thing to say, but as she stood with her back still pressed against the grey cinder block walls the only thing she could get out was a hushed, "Can we... _kiss_... again?" The word sounded foreign coming from her lips but it was already her favorite word as Violet complied. Softly pressing her lips against the shorter girl's. Taking her breath away in the best way possible as she now eagerly kissed back.

After a few minutes Violet was the first to pull away, their hot breath warming the other's face. "It's not safe to stay any longer." Violet whispered, Clementine tried with all her might to focus on Violet's words instead of her still tingling lips or the feel of Violet's body pressed against hers. She nodded. She knew they were putting themselves in danger, not just for breaking curfew anymore but for being this close, for _kissing_. It wasn't necessarily outlawed, because it was never mentioned. Which made it all the more dangerous. Clementine had never seen anyone do something like this, ever. Yes, she had attended the Reproduction Seminars, they were a requirement for all final year students at the Senior Education Center. She was well versed on the things a couple had to do to create a baby but kissing was never mentioned. That feeling burning in her chest, the 'love' Violet had called it, was never mentioned but now it was all that Clementine wanted.

"Sit with me in the cafeteria tomorrow? For midday meal?" Violet asked quietly, hopefully. Clementine nodded, her cheek grazing against Violet's soft skin as she did.

"I'll leave first, wait at least five minutes before you go." Violet said, pressing her lips against Clementine's one last time before she left the shower stall, the slight creak of the door signifying that she had left.

Clementine let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, thankful that she was the one to leave last. She didn't think her legs would move right now if she wanted them to. They felt shaky and unsteady beneath her as she continued to lean against the wall for support. The minutes ticked by, Clementine replaying the encounter over and over in her mind, until she finally made her way swiftly and silently back to her dorm room.

As she clambered into bed her mind raced. The odds were likely that no one watched the security cameras at night unless they were suspicious that something was going on. They had no reason to be suspicious of Clementine, except for mild infractions she was an obedient student. She had never done anything to deserve more than two days loss of rations but public whippings weren't unheard of and something as severe as rebellion... often times those people just disappeared. Sometime they would mysteriously reappear, but they were never the same and some people never came back at all. Violet... Clementine hoped she made it back to her room safely... She knew Violet had given them reason more than once to keep an eye on her and Violet's knowledge of the old world gave Clementine even more reason to worry, sending her into a fretful sleep.

Clementine woke up unsure if last night was a dream or reality. Her eagerness to see Violet made her feel as if it was real but if it was she also feared for Violet's safety. Either way she wouldn't feel at ease until she laid eyes on the girl. Clementine's heart soared when she saw Violet in the classroom. A discrete wink told Clementine that it was no dream. It was a struggle to keep the smile off her face but she didn't want to do anything out of the ordinary, anything that would make her or Violet suspect. Clementine sat in her normal seat, took her normal notes, tried to avoid staring at the back of Violet's head as she normally would. Everything went as normal until it was time for their mid day meal.

Clementine grabbed her tray and looked around the cafeteria, she spotted Violet immediately. She tried to walk as casually as possible to claim the seat beside the blonde, not wanting to look too excited.

"A pleasant day." Violet greeted as the brunette sat beside her.

"The most pleasant." Clementine responded back, as was customary, but for the first time she actually meant it. The cafeteria was a good place to talk, because of the large collection of people the ambient noise most likely made it very hard to single out voices. They stayed silent for a few minutes though, Clementine looking at her tray, there were vegetables, a meat and a slice of bread. Food wasn't always this good but the Delta was growing in strength and acquiring more resources by the day. Clementine couldn't help but think what they might be doing to acquire them and her stomach churned.

"Your name's Clementine?" Violet spoke, softly but not in a whisper, she shot some glances in Clementine's direction but didn't focus on the brunette.

"Yes, and you're Violet." Clementine said knowingly between bites. "You stood up at the Reproduction Seminar and yelled that everyone should be free to choose their own partners." Clementine held back her smile, remembering the shocked faces of the students and teachers.

"I lost my food rations for four days for that." Violet smirked.

"That was when I-uh... I first started feeling something for you...um... you called it... _love?"_ Clementine whispered the last part, not wanting be overheard using a word from the old world.

"I was first drawn to you when you shoved that boy Mitch in the recreation yard for messing with some of the Primary Education Center kids." Against her better judgement Violet looked directly at Clementine as she said it, happy she did when she was met with Clementine's rosy cheeks as a reward.

"I only lost two days rations for that one." Clementine looked down at her plate and shrugged.

Violet looked down at her empty plate, "I have to go... meet me again tonight? Midnight?"

"O-okay..." Clementine exhaled as Violet stood and left. Clementine slowly chewed the rest of her meal, trying to put time between their departures, excitedly awaiting tonight.

Weeks had passed since the girls started their midnight meetings, to diminish suspicion they spread their meetings out, skipping a day or sometimes days in between to be safe. Never eating more than one meal together a day and always switching the meal that they shared.

Their graduation was one week away and it had been three days since their last midnight escapade. Clementine had Violet pressed against the shower stall wall, more bold than when they had first met, taking the lead as her hands slipped under Violet's Delta sanctioned t-shirt caressing the soft skin of her waist. Violet's arms wrapped around Clementine's neck, her hands buried in her hair, holding her close.

Violet broke the kiss, breathing heavily but trying to remain quiet. "I... I think we need to go..."

Clementine pressed her lips along Violet's neck in between her words, "but... we only... have... one week..."

The joining ceremony hung heavily over the two. They would soon move out of the Senior Education Center's dorms and into the Couple's housing district.

Violet pushed Clementine back slightly, breaking their connection, "Clem." Violet waited until Clementine was staring into her green eyes, "Let's run away."

"W-what?" Clementine said a little louder than she meant, she lowered her voice, "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere..." Violet whispered, holding Clementine's face in her hands, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. "It doesn't matter as long as we're together.

"I don't know..." Clementine sighed, "Maybe it won't be so bad after the ceremony... we'll have our own houses, we could find a way to be together still..."

"I don't want to spend my whole life sneaking around." Violet pulled Clementine into a hug, "I want to go somewhere we can be together, out in the open. Please Clem, go with me."

"Alright...let's go..." Clementine whispered into Violet's ear, still locked in their embrace. "When?"

"The morning of the ceremony... things will be hectic, everyone will be packing bags, no one will have reason to question us." Violet said, still speaking quietly.

"What time do we meet? a-and where?" Clementine asked.

"At noon, before the ceremony starts..." Violet held her tighter, "Meet on the grassy field. We shouldn't meet again until then."

"I... but..." Clementine stuttered. Violet claimed Clementine's lips once more, kissing her deeply, it was short but meaningful. As Violet moved away, Clementine's voice was barely audible as she answered, "O-okay..."

"I love you." Violet said, separating and heading out the door before the brunette had the chance to reciprocate. Clementine no longer dreaded the day of the joining ceremony but was anxiously awaiting it's arrival.

The week dragged by for Clementine with no midnight meetings in the shower stall, no sitting together in the cafeteria. The most they risked were stolen glances in the classroom and in the hallways. By the time the day of the joining ceremony finally arrived Clementine felt nothing but relief.

She packed her bag full of her grey uniforms and pajamas, they were to be traded in during the graduation. Grey uniforms swapped for colored shirts, each person received the same color as their preassigned partner. No one knowing who they were coupled with until they were given their new color. The color represented the start of a bright new future together, or so they said.

Clementine wandered to the cafeteria for the last time, when she spotted Violet she couldn't help but sit next to her despite their agreement to avoid one another.

"We're not supposed to be together." Violet chastised, but Clementine could hear the smile in her voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready. That the plan is still on." Clementine lied. She really just couldn't stand their distance any longer but it was a valid excuse. She took a bite of her food to try and look casual.

"I've never been more ready." Violet said. She placed her hand on Clementine's bare knee, holding back a chuckle as the brunette splashed water down her front in surprise. They had never touched anywhere but the shower stall before and certainly not around other people. The risk of discovery was too great but with the risk came a sort of exhilaration that sent Clementine's heart racing.

Violet continued to eat with an air of nonchalance as Clementine burned red, frozen as Violet's hand stroked her thigh. "The question is, are you ready?" Violet asked. Clementine nodded dumbly. Violet stood from her spot and left without another word.

Everyone was gathering for the graduation and joining ceremony. Everyone except for Clementine. She separated from the group and walked to the grassy field. The same field she had come to for her sports recreational for so many years.

Violet wasn't there yet. Clementine looked around, gripping her duffel bag. Nervous to be standing out in the open for too long. As soon as Violet arrived they could make straight for the woods, get cover there and then run, for as long as they could. The Delta couldn't have control everywhere even though they acted like they did. Clementine knew there were other groups. Certainly one of them would allow her and Violet to live with them in peace but if not they would live alone in the woods. They could take care of each other. Anything was better than the life the Delta would force on them. After ten minutes Clementine started to worry, had Violet been captured? Had she gone on with out her? She wasn't sure which would hurt worse when she was startled out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Hey! What are you doing out here!" a female safety agent yelled from across the field. "Everyone's supposed to be at the graduation ceremony."

"I... I did sports here... it was my favorite part of the Education Center... I just wanted to see it one last time..." Clementine lied, looking around anxiously, hoping Violet wouldn't run up just now.

"Fine, you've seen it, get to the auditorium, _now_!" the safety agent yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Clementine said, the safety agent kept her eyes on Clementine until she started making her way back across the field, her feet felt heavy and her mouth was dry. She felt like her head was in a haze. Her body was on autopilot as she took her spot on stage with the rest of the final year students. The rest of the final year students minus Violet. She was missing from the ranks and Clementine's gut told her that wasn't a good thing. Speeches were given but Clementine didn't hear anything that was said. Duffel bags full of the grey school uniforms were collected as the graduation ceremony came to an end. The audience was full, every student at the Education Centers were required to attend.

The graduates were then told to stand in a single file line at the front of the stage. Girls on one side and boys on the other. As Clementine stood in a daze, blankly looking out at the crowd of students sitting in the audience, she caught a glint of blonde in her peripheral. Her head jerked in that direction, eyes landing on the most beautiful sight as Violet stepped onto the stage, joining the lineup.

Clementine made no show of hiding her stare, just grateful that Violet was alive, but Violet wasn't looking back. If anything she was actively avoiding her gaze. Clementine glanced her over worriedly, there was about five other girls between the two of them in the lineup. She could see Violet holding a bandaged hand against her chest. There were red blotches on the bandage that made Clementine's heart ache. What had they done to her? She fought the urge to run over to Violet right then and there. Knowing that would only put Violet in more danger.

New duffel bags were dropped in front of each of them. Everyone was instructed to remove the grey button up they were wearing, leaving everyone onstage in their white undershirts. They were then told to open their new duffel bag and put on their new color. The color would reveal who their prearranged partner would be. Clementine smiled to herself as she opened her bag and pulled out a purple blouse. As she buttoned up her new shirt she glanced over at Violet, who was struggling to button her blouse with her bandaged hand.

Every sensible part of her being was screaming at her to stay put, to not take the risk, but Clementine never considered herself entirely sensible. She stepped out of the lineup and helped Violet button up her orange shirt, "Seems like fate to me... you got orange and I got violet..." Clementine whispered.

"Too bad that's not how life works." Violet whispered back, avoiding eye contact.

"Back in line!" a safety agent yelled, Clementine glared at them.

"When I'm finished." She said sternly, finishing her work with the buttons. Thoroughly enjoying her proximity to Violet, before getting back in line. She kept her eye angrily trained on the agent. The male graduates were moved in front of their female partners. A boy named Louis stood in front of Clementine wearing a matching purple shirt. He smiled shyly at her but all she could manage was a sad smile back.

Louis was a nice guy. They had worked on projects together at school. He had a joviality about him that was rare to find and he occasionally managed to make her smile. Sometimes they sat together in the cafeteria, though it was never safe to sit next to the same person everyday. The teachers didn't like when the students got too familiar with one another. Clementine glanced over at Violet, seeing that she was paired with a tall boy with a haircut so bad she couldn't believe the Delta allowed it. Marlon was his name, Clementine could tell from her encounters with him that he had a terrible temper.

Clementine's hands became sweaty, she wiped them nervously on her grey skirt. The prospect of a life with Louis wasn't the worst thing she could imagine, but she couldn't allow Violet to be trapped with Marlon. Clementine took a shuddery breath as they were marched off the stage to the resounding applause of the crowd. They could still get out of this, she'd meet up with Violet, they could still run away, somehow. A safety agent led the group off stage and out of sight, everyone stood together as couples, unsure of where to go from here. A safety agent stepped up to Clementine. The butt of a rifle was shoved hard into her stomach, she doubled over clutching her middle as the agent grabbed her by the back of the neck, forcing her up straight as another agent bound her hands behind her back.

"For your crimes against the Delta, you have been sentenced to death."

"C-crimes..? D-death..?" Clementine stuttered. What happened to loss of rations? To public whippings? Were Clementine's crimes of sneaking around with Violet really so great to warrant death? And how had they found out? They were so careful. Louis stood next to her, a worried look on his face.

Violet looked at Clementine, guilt shown in her green eyes, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." tears were now streaming down Violet's cheeks. Clementine looked at her, harsh reality washing over her like ice water.

"You... you turned me in?" Clementine asked, wanting it to not be true, waiting for Violet to deny it, but she didn't.

"I'm sorry," Violet said again between sobs that racked her entire body, Clementine shook with confusion, eyes not leaving the blonde as she attempted to explain, "They started watching me closely after I yelled out at the Reproduction Seminar, they have incriminating tapes... and audio... they needed to make an example of someone to keep the new generation in line... They offered me a deal."

"So everything... everything was a lie?" Clementine cried out, tears now glistening in her eyes. Worse than being betrayed was the idea that there had been nothing to begin with. A one sided love affair that she had risked so much for. There was a pain in her chest that she could have never imagined.

The rest of the final year students stood around nervously watching, confused at what was going on, too afraid to speak or even move. Violet stepped closer to the brunette, "No, not everything... At first I just needed to set someone up to take the fall instead of me. They told me that if I could provide evidence of rebellion from someone else, they would let me go. I noticed you watching me. I thought it would be easy... Easy to manipulate you, to incriminate you... but I was wrong. I fell in love, I didn't mean to, but I did."

"Lies!" Clementine yelled. She was happy before Violet complicated things. Life wasn't perfect, but it was fine. Sure Clementine had stared at her in class, in the halls, the cafeteria, but she never would have pursued anything if Violet hadn't initiated it.

"It's true!" Violet shouted back, needing Clementine to believe her, "I wanted us to run away, I wanted to be with you but they caught me on my way out to the field..." Violet started unraveling her bandage, "I told them I refused to help them anymore, that I wanted out of the deal. That they could take me for their example instead." Her unbandaged hand revealed a bloody mess and a missing finger. Clementine recoiled as Violet held it in her face. "They cut off my finger, told me it was too late and this is what I get for trying to run out on them. I'm sorry." Violet reached up with her good hand and caressed Clementine's face, both girls in teary shambles. "You have to believe me, I'm so sorry, I _love_ you."

Clementine took a quivering breath, "It's okay... I forgive you." And she did. She was still hurt, but she didn't blame Violet, she blamed the Delta. "Violet, I lo-"

"That's enough!" the safety agent growled, dragging Clementine roughly by the neck out of the room. When Violet moved to follow, two other agents stepped in front of her, guns held out menacingly they herded the group onto a bus and to their new homes. Violet sat by Marlon, guilt and hatred overwhelming her. Determined to think of a way to get Clementine out of the mess she placed her in. Louis sat alone, his soft heart crying for the girl he had known since birth but barely knew. Crying on the inside, but he knew better than to appear upset on the outside. Showing sympathy for a known rebel could earn him the same fate. A safety agent promised that Louis would be delivered a new partner in due time, but that did nothing to quail his sadness.

The next day at dawn all students and citizens of the Delta were summoned to meet in the public square. Where a platform and post had been erected over night. Violet arrived with Marlon, not wanting to see what she knew was about to happen but wanting to be there for Clementine at the same time. Everyone seemed to be confused about what was going on. Everyone except the group that had witnessed Clementine's arrest the previous night. There had been no public executions since the Delta took over. Things must be worse than Violet knew. They must be desperately losing control of their citizens in order to do something so brash to try and regain it.

Clementine was marched out, surrounded by safety agents, her head was held high but Violet could tell that she was shaking uncontrollably even from where she stood. Clementine was still wearing her purple shirt as she was moved into position on the platform, a noose draped over her neck. Violet called out in vain, but the girl was too far away.

Violet began frantically pushing through the crowds of people, Marlon yelling after her. A safety agent on the platform was calling for the crowds attention, everyone silenced, curious to know what the quivering girl was doing on stage. Most citizens too young to have ever heard about public hangings. Violet pushed on. A list of rebellious offenses was read off to the gathering, a warning to all in attendance that rebellious deeds against the Delta would not be overlooked or forgiven.

The safety agent finished his list just as Violet reached the front, she yelled out in urgency. Clementine's eyes darted around the crowd as she heard Violet's voice. Tears cascaded down her face when amber eyes met sea green. Violet cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed, "I love you Clementine!" Helpless to do anymore.

Clementine focused on Violet with all her strength. Ignoring the now booing and jeering crowd. Ignoring the creaks of the lever as it was being pulled. Ignoring the pounding of her heart that would soon beat no more. She took what would be her final breath and shouted, "And I love you Violet!" the lever clicked into place, the platform beneath her feet fell, a small look of surprise crossed her features as she dropped through the now empty space. The rope went taut and with an almost imperceptible snap, her eyes clouded over and she was gone. Violet's breath caught in her chest as she stared at the lifeless swaying body that had been Clementine, that had been her love, and her eyes burned with rebellion.

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry, but I think I've proven my angsty self at this point. I'm ready to move on to happier things :)**

Also, this is part of an "end of the world challenge" I did with a few other authors. Check over at violetssidebitch in the book called "The Midnight Club" The end of the world fics start on chapter "the world ends in eight days, and I have no idea how to stop it."


	12. Princess of Ice

Clementine had been an ordinary girl. She lived in an ordinary white house, a house that looked just like so many of the others on the street. She had a mom, Diana, and a dad, Ed. She had a tree house where she would pretend to slay dragons as a warrior princess with her best friend Violet.

That was a long time ago though. Clementine sighed as she looked out of her second story window. Everything was different now. She was different now. She didn't have parents anymore. She didn't have friends anymore. She didn't go to school anymore. It was all because of the events that were set into motion ten years ago.

Ten years ago

The door bell rang, eight year old Clementine ran excitedly to her front door, swinging it open without waiting for her parents, she knew who was on the other side.

"Violet!" Clementine squealed as she hugged her blonde headed friend.

"Clllleeeem!" Violet groaned, giggling to herself, trying to squirm out of the brunette's grasp. Once she freed an arm she turned around and waved at her mom as she drove away to her next job.

"I missed you!" Clementine grinned, reluctantly releasing her friend and shutting the front door.

"Clem," Violet giggled, "I come over everyday, how can you miss me?"

"It's lonely at night when you're gone." Clementine took her hand and dragged her up to her bedroom, flowers adorning the walls, white bookcase in the corner. "Did you bring it?" Clementine bounced from foot to foot as Violet nodded.

She took off her Teen Titans book bag and dumped it's contents onto Clementine's bed. Plastic swords, a belt, and a plastic knight helmet fell out of the bag.

"Thanks Vi!" Clementine's face glowed as she began rummaging through her play clothes, pulling out a frilly purple princess dress and a tiara loaded with fake jewels. "I'm going to change!" She ran out of her bedroom holding the items and came back minutes later wearing them. Violet was wearing the belt over her grey t-shirt and sweatpants, sword slipped into it like a sheath. "Are you suuuuure you don't want to borrow one of my dresses?" Clementine danced around holding up a poofy pink dress.

Violet crinkled her nose in disgust, handing Clementine a plastic sword. "No." Clementine giggled, knowing that Violet would refuse, she threw the dress to the side and ran back down the stairs, her curly pigtails bouncing as she ran. "Clemy! Wait!" Violet yelled following behind, one hand on her sword, and the other on her helmet, keeping it from falling off her head.

Clementine was sitting at the kitchen table, she smiled wide at Violet. "Dad made us snacks!"

Violet walked to sit down next to Clementine looking down at the apple slices and peanut butter crackers. "Here you go Violet." Ed set a plate down in front of the blonde girl.

"Thank you sir." Violet smiled down at the snack.

"How many times have I told you to call me Ed?" The man smiled at the small girl, ruffling her hair, "You and Clem have been friends since kindergarten."

"Sorry sir...Ed..." Violet said, eyes widening and cheeks reddening at her mistake.

Clementine held her hands over her mouth, trying not to shoot pieces of food all over the table as she giggled, "Sir Ed!" she managed between her giggles, "Daddy, you're the King!"

"Of course I am." Ed bowed deep to the girls, "but you may call me King Daddy." The girls clapped as he arose and bent down to kiss Clementine on the top of her head.

Ed wiped his hands on his pants, "Alright girls, I'm going to be in my office, play nice and come get me if you need me."

"Love you King Daddy!" Clementine called after him, Violet and Clementine giggled at the table as they continued to eat their snacks.

Violet noticed that Clementine had eaten all of her apples first, and was now staring sadly at her crackers, "Want to trade?" Violet pushed her plate toward Clementine, "You can have my apples if you give me your crackers."

Clementine's face brightened, "Really?"

"Yeah, I like the crackers better." Violet lied, she actually liked them both the same but didn't mind only eating the crackers if it made her best friend happy.

"Thanks Vi!" Clementine leaned over and hugged Violet as she set her apple slices on Clementines plate, grabbing her crackers. They finished their snack in silence, drinking their cups of juice before heading outside to play in their favorite place ever, the tree house.

Clementine climbed up the ladder to their treehouse. The tree house was many things to the girls, today it was a castle but no matter what it was being imagined, it was always named 'Texas Two'. Clementine had laughed when Violet named it, but Texas was where her grandma was from, so Clementine agreed to name it 'Texas Two' in her honor.

Clementine made a scared face when she reached the top, she leaned against the railing and pointed, "A giant is coming! Violet, I need your help!" Clementine yelled, swinging her sword around at nothing.

"I'm coming!" Violet yelled heroically, adjusting the plastic knight helmet as it slipped over her eyes, trying to climb up the ladder. As she reached the top, her foot slipped on the rungs and she started to fall backwards.

"Nooo!" Clementine screamed reaching out helplessly for her friend. Violet's face held a look of terror as she plummeted to the ground. Clementine continued to reach forward, willing herself to help her friend, she squeezed her eyes shut in panic and her hand that was reaching felt suddenly cold. When she opened her eyes Violet was laying at the bottom of the ladder, safely encompassed in a pile of soft snow.

"Clemy... you just shot snow out of your hand..." Violet said, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Wha...what?" Clementine looked down at the snow that Violet was sitting in. "How?"

Clementine rushed down the ladder and knelt next to Violet who was sitting in awe in a hill of snow. She reached hesitantly down feeling the icy substance with her hands.

"Clemy... try and do it again!" Violet smiled at her eagerly, eyes glowing with excitement.

Clementine held her hand in the air, scrunching her face in concentration, "Snnnnnoooooooow" she said out loud, trying to will the powdery substance out of her hand. She held both hands in the air, Violet grinned, taking her opportunity to tickle the brunette under the arms. As she laughed snow flakes streamed from her hands, making them both smile in wonder.

The two continued to run around together laughing and playing in the snow, even building a snow man that they affectionately named AJ. When Ed came outside to check on them he stared wide eyed at the winter wonderland that was his backyard... in the middle of May... Clementine ran up to her father holding her hand up, spraying him with snowflakes and announcing proudly, "King Daddy, I am the princess of ice!"

5 years later

Violet and Clementine sat in the treehouse after school. Notebooks out, but not working on their homework. They leaned against the wall of the treehouse, comfortable in one another's presence.

"My parent's are going on a cruise next week for their 15 year anniversary." Clementine said, "Do you think I could stay at your house for the week?"

"I dunno... do you really want to sleep in my tiny room, and put up with my drunk dad?" Violet frowned, "Wouldn't you rather stay with Louis? He could give you your own bedroom."

"Your dad's harmless," Clementine shrugged, "He just talks a lot, we can just hang out somewhere else during the day if you want and then sleep at your house? I don't mind, I just want to stay with you."

"Ye-yeah... okay." Violet smiled at her best friend, watching as Clementine created icy crystalline shapes in her hand. It was something Violet noticed that she tended to do when she felt nervous. "You should show Louis and the gang, they'd think it was cool."

"I don't know..." Clementine sighed, "I'm still not great at controlling it... I'm afraid I would hurt someone or... or everyone would find out and try and get me to perform like some sort of circus act..."

"I wouldn't let that happen to you Clem." Violet said, reaching for her hand, only for Clementine to flinch and move it away. "I'm sorry..." Violet pulled her hand back and looked into Clementine's eyes, "I know you don't like to have your hands touched anymore... but... I'm not afraid of you Clem... I know you wouldn't hurt me..." Only Violet and her parents knew about her secret ability and she didn't plan on changing that anytime soon.

"Not on purpose..." Clementine looked down at her hands, "...Why don't you call me Clemy anymore?" She changed the subject, smirking at her best friend, who had scooted closer while she wasn't looking, their shoulders were now touching.

"Because we're not eight anymore." Violet said, as if it were obvious. "But don't change the subject..." Violet turned to face Clementine, she took both of her hands in her own. Clementine desperately pulled against her for a moment, trying to free her hands from Violet's grasp, but Violet held tight.

"Clemy..." Violet said with a smile, causing Clementine's face to soften immediately as she stared into her mesmerizing green eyes. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Violet... I know this is stupid... and a long ways away... but..." Violet held Clementine's gaze as she spoke, "will you go to the prom with me?" Clementine's cheeks flushed red, "Even if it's just as friends... I... I would be afraid to go with anyone else..." She intertwined her fingers with Violet's, afraid that she was going to pull away any second.

Clementine's lip quivered slightly, scared that she had ruined their friendship, but her worries were swept away as Violet leaned in. "There's no one else I would ever want to go with." Violet whispered, sending Clementine's heart hammering in her chest, her cold hands warmed inside of Violet's as the blonde continued to lean forward. Clementine's heart fluttered as she closed her eyes, nervous but excited for the contact. She didn't have to wait long as Violet's soft lips pressed gently against hers, it felt like her heart was bursting.

Clementine frowned as Violet pulled back sooner than she would have liked, she opened her eyes, ready to share a shy smile with best friend of eight years. Instead she was greeted with Violet's body, unconscious and crumpled on the floor.

"Vi...Violet?!" Clementine screamed, reaching down but flinching back, afraid to touch her as her hands grew cold again, colder than they had ever been before. "Moooom!" Clementine screamed, crawling towards the entrance to the treehouse, leaving icy hand prints behind her. She opened the small door, crawling out and yelling, more desperate, breath hitching in her throat, "Moooooooom!" She was grateful that it was her mom's day off from work. Diana was a doctor at the local hospital. She came running out of the house as Clementine descended the ladder.

"What is it honey?" Diana asked, face full of worry, she reached for Clementine's hands, only for her to move them out of her reach.

"Don't touch me!" Clementine screamed, hugging her hands to her body, "Violet's in the treehouse... She's hurt... I hurt her... Please!" Diana looked at Clementine concerned, wanting to stay with her but needing to help Violet she rushed up the treehouse. Clementine collapsed onto the ground hugging her legs to her chest, sobbing into her knees.

Violet was admitted into the hospital, the doctors were confused when she showed signs of hypothermia no where but her brain. When she awoke she was dizzy and confused but suffered no permanent damage, except that she couldn't seem to recall how it had happened or anything about Clementine's ice powers at all. Clementine couldn't bring herself to visit Violet, guilty that she had put her there and unable to control her ice powers since the accident had occurred.

Once Violet was out of the hospital, only a couple days after being admitted, Clementine withdrew from her, unwilling to hurt her again she began to shut her out. She stopped answering calls and responding to texts. When Violet knocked on the door she stayed hidden in her room. Her parents were worried, not wanting to leave when she was so upset, but she insisted that they go on the cruise that they had already paid for and been looking forward to for so long. She told them that she would be fine, that she was feeling better already, but that was a lie.

"Here, a present," Ed said, handing the girl a small flat box, "maybe these will help?" Clementine opened the box hesitantly, revealing a pair of blue leather gloves.

"Thanks," Clementine smiled as she slipped the gloves on, her hands felt warmer already, she felt more in control, but that didn't mean she was willing to risk hurting anyone ever again. She stayed home when her parents went on their cruise, keeping herself locked in her room the entire time.

Clementine only came out when her babysitter Sandra pounded on the door crying, "There's been a terrible accident... your parents are dead..." and no one was left that knew Clementine's secret, she withdrew from school, from her friends, from life and hid inside her room where she couldn't hurt anyone ever again.

5 years later

Clementine laid on her bed, reading a novel for her online literature class, when her phone rang. She picked it up, glancing at the number. It wasn't one she recognize and she hesitated, rarely did she answer numbers that she didn't already have programmed in her phone. Who was she kidding? No one ever called her but Lee. Lee was her godfather that had adopted her when her parents had died. He moved into the house with her, not wanting to uproot her anymore than necessary. Lee had been a good guardian to her, but she didn't trust him with her secret, if she did then she would have to face what had happened to Violet and it was still too painful.

She sighed as she answered the call, not quite sure why she did, "Hello?" she said, waiting for the automated sales call to play.

"Clementine! Thank goodness this is still your number," Clementine's eyes widened, she would recognize that voice anywhere, "This is Violet."

Even though it had been years since they had talked, her voice was just as she remembered, if not slightly more mature. It brought tears to her eyes just hearing it. Clementine's heart raced and her hands got colder, her breath got heavy as Violet spoke again.

"Clementine, I can hear you breathing." Violet said with a sigh, Clementine moved the phone slightly away from her mouth. "Please say something." The heart break in her voice cracked Clementine's resolve.

"Hey Violet," Her voice was rough from disuse, "How are you?"

Violet laughed harshly, "How am I? I don't know... my best friend cut me out of her life five years ago without a single explanation, I guess I'm a little bitter. How are you?"

Clementine frowned at her tone, disappointed that she had ended up hurting her even though she was trying to protect her. Violet didn't remember that part though. Clementine ignored her question, "What did you call for Violet?"

"I know you aren't in public school anymore but... I made you a promise five years ago and I intend to keep it. Prom is in a couple of weeks, will you go with me?" Violet asked, she sounded... hopeful?

"Listen Violet I... I've been..." Clementine was going to say she was sick, that she couldn't attend, there was no way she could make it. That Violet should just hang up and never call her again, but the terror of hurting her again was out weighed by her terrible loneliness. Maybe she could just go out for one night... she could be careful for one night... "I... um... I would love to go with you."

Violet didn't respond for a long time, Clementine started to think that she didn't really want to go with her, that she was just being polite. "...Good... um, that's great. We'll pick you up on the 12th at 7 o'clock, is that alright?"

Clementine swallowed hard, "Who's we?"

"The same gang, Louis, Brody, everyone!" Violet said, Clementine started to feel nervous about accepting now, the more people the more likely she was to hurt somebody.

"Maybe... maybe this isn't such a good idea..." Clementine started to back track. Her fingers started frosting the glass of her cell phone through her gloves.

"Don't do this Clem," Violet was starting to sound frustrated, "if you can't make it, then you owe me an explanation. I feel like I deserve one."

Silence, Clementine held onto the phone, having an internal debate, not sure what to do when she heard her own voice speak up, "I'll see you on the 12th..."

"Do you live in the same place...?" Violet asked.

"Yes."

"I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." The line went dead and Clementine missed Violet's voice already, the next two weeks were going to be torture.

_Two Weeks Later_

Clementine paced nervously in her living room, she was wearing a long, cap sleeved light purple dress, with elbow length white gloves and her hair was up in a bun. Clementine was pulling at her gloves anxiously, worried it wouldn't be enough when Lee walked into the room. He inhaled sharply and put his hand to his chest, "Look at my sweetpea." he smiled as he approached her, knowing better than to offer a hug, "looking all grown up... I'm so proud of you Clem, for going out there, stepping out of your comfort zone."

"I don't know if I can do this Lee," Clementine's lip trembled and she wrapped her arms around the man, taking him aback.

"Sure you can, you can do anything." Lee smiled, patting her on the back, he pushed her back gently so he could look into her face. "I know this is scary, you've been keeping yourself away from people for a long time, but this Violet girl. You've told me more about her than anyone else, I can tell she's important to you. Just, give this a try okay? And if something goes wrong, you call me and I'll be right there to pick you up, okay?"

"Promise?" Clementine asked, tears in her eyes.

"Promise, now don't go cryin' you'll mess up all your hard work." Lee reached up to stop a tear from running down her face just as the doorbell rang. Clementine tensed up, causing Lee to chuckle. "Want me to get it?"

"No...no, I'll get it." Clementine walked across the room, hand shaking, getting colder as she made contact with the door knob. She took a deep breath before twisting and opening it.

There stood Violet in a black fitted tux, grey button up with a black bow tie, she tugged at it nervously as she saw Clementine. "You... you um... look beautiful Clem."

Clementine blushed, "So do you Vi..." Violet reached out to take her hand, Clementine moved it away in habit.

"Oh, yeah... I'm sorry," Violet scratched her neck nervously, "I forgot you don't like your hands touched..."

"It's okay..." Clementine stood uncomfortably, Lee went into the kitchen, trying to not make an awkward situation even more awkward.

Violet held her elbow out to Clementine, smiling at her hopefully, Clementine smiled back gratefully, wrapping her hands around Violet's arm. "Are your parents here?" Violet asked looking around, "I'd like to say hi if you don't mind, they were always so nice to me when we were kids."

"Oh," Clementine looked like she was taken off guard, she should have expected a question like this. "They... died, they went on a cruise not long after you were in the hospital and there was a storm... and... they didn't make it..." Clementine explained, looking at the ground.

Violet wrapped her in a hug. Clementine stiffened at the embrace before returning it, allowing herself to cry into Violet's shoulder. All the pain came rushing back with Violet's reappearance in her life. She had been closed off for so long, it was nice to open up to someone for once.

"I'm sorry." Violet said, holding her tighter.

"It's okay..." Clementine sniffled, standing up straight, "It was a long time ago."

"I'm sorry for not being there for you..." Violet looked guilty.

"It's not your fault... I pushed you away... Let's just go have some fun, huh?" Clementine attempted to look cheery as she opened the front door, feeling the metal of the knob get colder at her touch. Clementine took a calming breath... _control your emotions..._ _that's_ _what triggers it... just stay calm..._ Outside waiting in front of her house was a limo.

Clementine stopped in her tracks, Violet smiled and pulled her forward, "Louis paid for it, but we're the first stop. We're going to pick up Louis and James next."

"Louis and James?" Clementine couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face, "Are they together now?"

Violet nodded, as she opened the limo door for Clementine to enter. Violet followed her in and shut the door behind her. Clementine sat next to the window, putting her next to as few people as possible. Violet sat next to her.

The limo started up, heading towards Louis's house, the two girls sat in silence. Clementine clutched her hands in her lap, just being next to Violet was making her emotions soar out of control.

"I almost forgot!" Violet reached into her tux coat, pulling out a corsage, "I didn't know what color you were wearing... so I got white..." Violet held it up, "I hope that's okay..." Clementine took a shaky breath and held her hand out to Violet, she slid the corsage on, grabbing her hand in both of hers after. Clementine flinched but didn't pull away. "I forgot how cold your hands always were..." Violet looked lost in thought momentarily.

Violet started to take her hands away but Clementine clung tight to one, "I really missed you Violet..." Clementine whispered.

Violet left her hand on Clementine's knee, allowing her to hold on to it, squeezing back. "I missed you too Clem."

Clementine sat in silence the rest of the trip except for greeting each old friend as they entered. Louis excitedly started singing 'Oh, My Darlin' Clementine' as he came in, James looking embarrassed came in after. Louis reached to embrace Clementine in a hug but Violet pushed him into a seat, noticing how uncomfortable Clementine had looked. He looked put out but quickly got over it as James wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

After that Violet kept a protective arm draped in front of Clementine keeping her safe from any unwanted contact. Clementine smiled at the conversations going on around her, Brody and Marlon were now in the back of the limo too, talking and laughing with one another. Clementine glanced over at Violet, only for her turn her head in another direction, but not soon enough, Clementine had caught her staring at her and it made her heart soar. Her hands started to get colder, she could feel ice crystals starting to form on the inside of her gloves and she leaned her head back on the cushion, eyes closed, wringing her hands together, trying to calm down.

Violet's hand touched her forehead, "You feeling okay?" She asked, concern apparent in her voice.

"Yeah... sorry... I just haven't been around this many people in a long time..." Clementine tried to explain, "It's nice, but... a lot." Clementine chuckled.

The limo started to slow down. "Are we there?" Clementine looked at Violet curiously.

"No, " Louis answered her, "We need some nourishment before we dance!" The others cheered, Violet just rolled her eyes as Clementine smiled. Louis handed the driver a paper and it wasn't long before the back of the limo was headed towards the dance as everyone inside was laden with hamburgers, french fries and of course, chicken nuggets.

"Is this a good idea?" Brody asked warily.

"Relax babe, I'm being careful!" Marlon shoved a hamburger in his face nearly dripping ketchup on his white shirt.

"Maybe we should've eaten after...?" Brody sighed, grabbing some napkins and tucking them into Marlon's shirt like a bib.

James took a napkin and dabbed at Louis's face, getting the mustard off his chin. Louis smiled and smeared a little extra on his lips, nudging James and pointing at the mess he made. James merely rolled his eyes, and to Louis's disappointment, James used the napkin to clean his lips off as well.

Violet laughed at her friends antics, eating nugget after nugget, before noticing that Clementine hadn't touched her food at all, "Maybe you should take a glove off so you don't get them dirty?" Violet suggested. Clementine nodded unsure, pulling the glove loose on each finger before pulling the whole thing off. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the air on her naked hand, it made her feel so vulnerable and exposed, she hated it.

Clementine made sure everyone was busy eating before she cautiously reached for a french fry. She threw the fry into her mouth as quickly as possible, chewing slowly, the fry was still mostly warm and she sighed in relief continuing to quickly throw fries into her mouth before they had time to freeze.

"Clem, can I have a fry?" Violet asked, nudging Clementine softly. Clementine reflexively clutched her hand to her chest, away from Violet to avoid touching her on accident. Violet noticed and chuckled, "You don't have to share, it's okay, I'm sure Brody will give me some of hers."

"No, it's not that, it's... of course you can have some," Clementine grabbed a few fries and practically threw them into Violet's hands in an attempt to keep them warm. Violet raised her eyebrows at Clementine, laughing softly as she ate the fries.

"Wow, these are cold... probably not very fresh... I'm sorry Clem..." Violet looked at Clementine, frowning slightly. "Here, have a nugget." Violet picked up one of her nuggets and before Clementine knew what she was doing she had shoved it in her mouth. Clementine chewed on the still warm nugget and smiled.

"Whoa!" Louis yelled, drawing everyone's attention, "Violet just shared one of her chicken nuggets! History has been made here today!" Violet burned red and kicked Louis in the shin. Clementine smiled shyly at Violet, she had always shared with her, even when they were kids. Violet always put her first. Louis rubbed his ankle but kept on going, "Clementine Marsh, how does it feel to gain the fair Violet's affection?"

Now it was Clementine's turn to blush as Violet stood and grabbed Louis threateningly by his lapel. Clementine hardly noticed the icy feeling in her hand as she watched the two bicker. She looked down to find her bare hand holding onto the box of fries, as ice slowly creeped around, attempting to encapsulate them. The redder her face got the faster the ice spread. Not knowing what else to do, Clementine rolled down the window and guiltily tossed the frozen box of fries out after making sure no one was looking.

"You alright Clem?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, just needed some fresh air," She said as she quickly pulled her glove back on.

"I like how you think Clem!" Marlon yelled, opening the sun roof and hollering as he stuck his head out of the ceiling.

"Please Marlon!" Brody yelled at him, "All that wind is gonna mess up my hair!"

"Mine too..." James frowned, holding his hands up to guard his perfect do.

Violet shook her head with a smile as she looked over at Clementine, "They haven't changed much since middle school, have they?"

"No..." Clementine smiled wistfully down at her hands, "It's nice... refreshing even... I wish I had changed less."

"You're still the same Clem..." Violet reassured the girl, slipping her arm around the brunette's waist, "You've just built up your walls over the years... I'm glad you came..."

"I'm glad you invited me." Clementine smiled shyly as she leaned her head on Violet's shoulder, causing the blonde girl to tighten her grip.

Not much later the limo pulled up to the dance hall, students milling about outside and walking in. The group of youth headed inside, breaking off into their pairs as they went. Violet shyly held her elbow out for Clementine to take as they walked in. Clementine took it, somewhat nervously and Violet noticed. She struck up a conversation to help ease the tension.

"Remember when we used to play in your treehouse all the time?" Violet chuckled, "I was a knight and you were a princess."

"Um, I was a warrior princess." Clementine corrected with a smile, "I had a sword."

"Of course..." Violet smiled, "Clementine is no damsel in distress." Clementine wasn't sure if that was true, she certainly felt like she had been trapped in a tower these last several years but thoughts of her self imprisonment drifted off as soon as the two girls walked in. The lights dimmed and a slow song began to play.

Violet smiled sweetly and held out her hand, "Would you... dance with me?" Violet asked. Clementine looked uncertain for a minute, but once her eyes connected with Violet's green ones she was reaching out and taking it as if under a spell. Violet led her to the center of the dance floor, twirled her around once before pulling her close and swaying to the music. Clementine reddened at the feel of Violet's hands on her hips, as she clutched her hands together behind Violet's neck, trying not to make contact with Violet's skin.

They swayed together, Clementine felt calm for the first time in as long as she could remember. All she could think about was Violet, how she looked, how she felt, how she smelled. Clementine could hardly believe she was here, expecting to wake up any second. It was too good to be true... Then Violet spoke.

"I kissed you Clem... all those years ago... I put myself out there, you were my best friend... and I risked it all because I thought you felt the same way... You kissed me back, I know you did. I felt it... and then... and then I passed out, woke up in the hospital and you never talked to me again," Violet said revealing her broken heart to Clementine, showing her the pieces, hoping that she knew how to put it back together as they continued to rotate on the dance floor, "Why?"

Clementine didn't know how to answer... she couldn't tell the truth... her hands got cold and she pulled them off of Violet's shoulders, stopping their steady swaying. As the fear built inside her, the cold started spreading through her arms and up to her shoulders. Clementine stepped back from Violet, not wanting to hurt her.

Clementine gripped the front of her dress in pain as the icy coldness flowed into her chest. She didn't know what to do, how to stop this feeling. All she knew was that she had to get away from Violet, she had to keep her safe... She couldn't hurt her again. Clementine turned and started walking away, trying not to draw attention, but Violet yelled after her, "I need an explanation Clementine!"

Clementine froze, not expecting Violet to be willing to make a scene, she turned to face her, "Not now Violet..."

"I'm not letting you disappear again Clementine, I need to know if you feel the same way about me." Violet pleaded as she stepped towards Clementine. Everyone else backing up as they formed a circle around the two girls.

"I'll only hurt you!" Clementine yelled back, tears in her eyes, the frozen feeling inside her chest almost unbearable now.

"Please, talk to me Clem, I'm not afraid!" Violet begged, tears in her eyes now.

Tears poured from Clementine's eyes as she lost all control, "I can't!" she screamed out, as an icy mist exploded from within her, striking Violet square in the chest. A look of utter shock registered on Violet's face before she collapsed to the ground. Students all around started screaming, raising angry voices at Clementine.

She moved fast, ripping the gloves from her hands as ran to Violet. She lifted her hands up as she fell to her knees beside the blonde headed girl, creating an icy barrier between her, Violet and the rest of the dancers.

Shouts of "you're a freak!" and "what have you done?!" drift over the makeshift barrier to Clementine's ears but she paid them no mind. Her complete attention rested solely on Violet. Violet who was conscious but barely as the floor froze beneath them in giant snowflake patterns that would have been beautiful if not for the dire situation. Tears poured from Clementine's eyes, tears that froze solid before they could hit the ground. She shook and trembled as she stared at the girl on the ground before her, feeling like she was no longer human but the embodiment of cold itself.

Violet gazed up at Clementine with lidded eyes, a hand shakily reached up to caress Clementine's cheek. Violet's hands are like ice and that terrified her. "It's okay, Clem, it's not your fault." Violet smiled up at the brunette, looking into her guilty, pained eyes, "I'm sorry I forgot... everything... but I remember now..." Clementine grabbed Violet's hand in her own, feeling it get colder and harder as it slowly turned to ice, "Do you remember AJ? Our snowman?"

Clementine nodded sadly, tears still running and freezing down her face, "Of course," she cried, barely noticing as Violet's vibrant blonde hair faded into a dull white as she pulled the girl's head onto her lap.

"Don't worry about me Clem, I'm not afraid..." Violet closed her eyes, a tear rolling out, freezing before it hit the icy ground and shattering.

Clementine cried, her sorrow echoed around the dance hall as the ice barriers started to crumble around them, ice shards growing and climbing across the room. Clementine looked down into Violet's face, trying to memorize every detail of this girl that always tried so hard to protect her. The guilt of it all washed over her. She had risked it all, risked Violet's life for her own selfish desires. Clementine could feel Violet's breath getting shallower, her hair now completely white, body all but frozen.

Violet struggled to speak, "I love you Clemy, I always have." and Violet's transformation was complete, she looked more like an ice sculpture than a human. Clementine continued to stroke her cold cheeks, whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again, as the entire room is now encased in ice.

"I love you too Vi." Clementine whispered as she pressed her forehead into Violet's icy one, "I'm sorry for hiding from you for so long..." Clementine continued to sob, not noticing as Violet's hair almost indiscernibly began changing from white back to blonde.

A warm hand caressed Clementine's cheek but she paid it no mind, eyes closed in torment, body racked with sobs as a second hand caressed her other cheek taking hold of it and steering it towards their lips, towards Violet's lips. Clementine stares in shock as their lips connect, the girl is no longer frozen but pink skinned, blonde haired and beautiful. Clementine started to cry again, hands over her mouth in shock as her tears trail down her cheeks, no longer freezing but splashing down onto Violet's tux.

Violet sat up as soon as her body thawed enough and wrapped her arms around Clementine who wasted no time in returning the embrace, no longer worried about her gloves, her hands feeling the warmest they had ever felt as the ice around them began to melt. The crowd of students and chaperones stood around in shock, confused as to everything that had just happened.

The two girls are oblivious to the crowd as they looked into one another's eyes, "I'll never leave you again, Clemy, my princess of ice." Violet smiled, pulling away slightly from Clementine.

"And I will never leave you," Clementine held up her hand, revealing her palm, as she formed a small icy heart within, "I promise."


	13. Coach Part 1

**Warning: contains emotional and physical abuse**

_Clem 9yrs Vi 10yrs_

"You're up next Clem! Let's see if unlike _some_ of your teammates you can manage to _not _get an out." The Coach yelled looking pointedly at Violet as she walked back into the dugout, pulling the helmet off her head and handing it to Clementine with a frown. "What did I tell you about keeping your eyes on the ball!" He shouted at the blonde haired girl as she stared at her cleats.

Clementine put the helmet on her head, "It was a real good try Vi." Clementine whispered to Violet as she walked past the blonde to warm up in the batters box, Clementine could hear as the Coach continued to berate Violet in the dugout as she took practice swings. It made her feel sad and a little bit mad too.

It was Clementine's turn to bat, she walked up to the plate, tapped her bat in the corner before getting into stance, bat high, elbow up, feet apart. She focused on the ball as it was pitched, she swung, with a crack the ball went soaring over the pitcher's head all the way into the outfield where it crashed into the fence with a metallic clang.

She ran around the bases, first, second, she looked up and the third base coach was waving her on, third, she kept going, running with all her might she pushed hard, home, she hit the home plate a second before the ball was thrown to the catcher. Everyone cheered as she pulled her helmet off in the dugout. "See! That's how you do it Violet!" The Coach said as he tousled Clementine's hair before she could put her cap back on. She shrugged away from the man, ignoring the congratulations from him and her teammates as she sat next to Violet on the end of the bleacher, who was digging her toe into the dirt. "Why can't you be more like Clem?" He yelled, Violet mumbled something unintelligible.

"Speak up! I can't hear you." The Coach roared at the blonde, making her cower.

"I said I'm sorry, I'll try harder dad. I promise." Violet spoke more clearly, looking up at the man.

"That's right you'll try harder, you'll try harder or you won't be getting dinner tonight. And as long as you're wearing that uniform, it's _Coach_." Violet looked back at the dirt as the Coach gained some questionable looks from nearby parents, he chuckled, "Kids right? They love joking around." The Coach turned his attention back to the game.

Clementine wrapped her arms around the older girl, in a hug. "You can just come to my house for dinner, I know you're doing your best." Violet smiled sadly but appreciatively at her friend. Clementine was young, she was naive, she didn't know that his threats were serious. That Violet had gone without food days at a time for failures on the field. Failing at her father's favorite past time was unforgivable. She had already failed him by being born a girl, he wouldn't allow her to fail him again.

The game ended, their team, the Blue Dragons, won. The Coach spoke to his team as they sat in the dugout. "Clementine, get up here!" Clementine shook her head no, "Don't be shy Clem, get up here!" His voice got a little rougher and Clementine stood, taking the few steps up to stand beside the Coach. He put his hand on her shoulder, her skin crawled at the contact. "This girl, two years younger than most of you and can out play every one of y'all. If you need to know how to play better, just look at this girl right here." Clementine squirmed uncomfortably at his praise especially when he never spoke anything but ill of her best friend and his daughter, Violet. "Practice is next Tuesday at 7pm, if you don't come, you don't play. Dismissed."

Clementine ran eagerly back to Violet, hugging her tight. "Can you come over and play this weekend?" She asked while the Coach was distracted collecting gear.

"I want to..." Violet spoke softly, "but Coach doesn't like me going out during softball season..."

"Sorry Clem, we'll be busy training this weekend." The Coach grabbed Violet firmly by the upper arm and half dragged her to the parking lot. Her eyes were sad but she shot Clementine a quick smile as they left.

_Clem 16yrs Vi 17yrs_

A high pop up flew over center field. The sun was blazing high in the sky. The crowd was cheering as the batter ran to first, all the other runners on base waiting a few steps off base to see if the ball would be caught. Violet pushed her Ericson cap out of her eyes as she ran to get underneath it. Her father was yelling from the bleachers, no longer her Coach now that she was in high school, at least not officially. His yelling echoed in her head as she she held her glove up high, wincing slightly as she raised it. The ball smacked into her palm, she fumbled to close her glove around it but it bounced out, she reached out desperately with her ungloved hand, she grazed it with her finger but it was just out of reach. It bounced off the grass, her heart sank as she grabbed it in her hand and threw it to Clementine at second base.

Clementine caught it, spinning seamlessly and rocketing the ball to the catcher who tagged the runner out at home plate. Mr. Adlon glared from the bleachers, pulling out his flask and taking a long swig. Violet watched him from the corner of her eye, wiping sweat from her forehead that was beading up not just from the heat. She was already dreading the end of the game. Clementine glanced at the bleachers nervously, trying to stay focused on the game as the next player came up to bat.

The batter hit a line drive just above Clementine's head, she jumped and grabbed it out of the air, the third out that inning. Violet started walking to the dugout to get ready for their teams turn to bat, Clementine waited for her to catch up to her before matching her pace. "We all miss a catch sometimes Vi, it's no big deal. They didn't even score a run from it, you threw it in to me so fast." Clementine placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder but all Violet could do was shrug, her eyes focused on her dad, still sipping from his flask silently. Violet would rather he was yelling, it was always worse when he got silent.

The game ended. Ericson high school won their game but as the rest of the team cheered, Violet stood to the side, arms folded and looking sullen. Clementine left the group and wrapped her arms around Violet, "You're part of this Violet, you had some amazing hits and not one ball got past you. I don't care what your dad says, you are part of this victory, do you understand me?" Clementine said seriously, she pulled back, holding Violet firmly but gently by her upper arms, "There is no victory without Violet. You got me?" Clementine raised her eyebrows at the blonde girl, coaxing a smile out that vanished quickly as her dad walked up to them.

"If you can walk around the field like you're not in a hurry," He slurred, "Like you don't even care if you win or not. Then you can walk home." He turned and stumbled drunkenly toward the parking lot.

"Probably best not to ride with him when he's that drunk anyway." Clementine admitted. Lee and Carley came up and hugged the girls.

"Good game ladies." Lee grinned, hugging both Clementine and Violet. "Vi, that one hit you drove straight down the foul line was amazing."

"Thanks Lee." Violet smiled shyly at the man, not used to receiving compliments.

"Lee, I'm going to walk home with Vi, okay? I'll be back home tonight." Clementine said, giving Lee a pleading look.

"Sure sweet pea, be careful." Lee pulled Clementine into a side hug, pressing a kiss on top of her blue baseball cap. Lee took Clementine's softball bag from her, hefting it over his shoulder, grabbing Carley's hand and walking to the car, leaving the girls behind.

"Come on Vi, let's go!" Clementine smiled at Violet walking backwards off the field and beckoning Violet to follow. Violet lifted her bag over her shoulder and followed Clementine with a half smile on her face.

The two walked down the sidewalk in the direction of Violet's trailer park which was thankfully not far away.

Violet switched the heavy bag from one shoulder to the other, wincing slightly as she did, moving the bag back to her original shoulder. Clementine eyed Violet, grabbing the bag from her. "No Clem, I got it." Violet said in protest. Clementine maneuvered out of Violet's reach.

"No, I've got it and what's wrong with your other arm? You looked like you were in pain." Clementine's eyes shown with worry as she examined Violet's left side. "It it your arm? Or your shoulder?"

"My arm popped out of it's socket last night but my dad put it back in..." Violet didn't meet her eyes, she couldn't. "It's just sore."

"How did your arm pop out of socket... Vi?" Clementine asked, moving in front of her best friend, making her stop in her tracks. Clementine shifted her voice from stern to soft as she gazed into those timid green eyes, "You can tell me anything."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone, not even Lee and Carley?" Violet delicately folded her arms, moving her left shoulder with caution.

"Vi, you need to tell somebody, get some help-" Clementine looked frustrated, having told her friend this so many times before but not wanting to break her trust.

"Promise." Violet insisted.

"I promise." Clementine sighed dejectedly.

"Coach took me to the batting cages last night," Violet started.

"You mean your dad?" Clementine clarified bitterly.

"Yeah... dad, he took me to the cages. I was practicing hitting fast pitch." Violet continued her explanation. "Coa-um, dad, said my stance was off and nudged me too hard, my foot slipped and the ball came flying out of the machine. Hit me square in the shoulder. It was an accident really."

"Was your dad drunk?" Clementine asked, concern shining through her voice.

"When is he not these days?" Violet rolled her eyes, the blonde's nonchalance on the matter made Clementine's chest ache for the girl.

Violet started walking down the sidewalk again, they were within sight of her run down trailer. Clementine kept up, remembering how long it took Violet to bring her here. They were friends for years before Clementine got to see her home she was so embarrassed of it. Clementine didn't care that Violet lived in a trailer though. That sort of thing didn't matter to her. Anywhere Violet lived was somewhere Clementine wanted to be.

They reached the trailer, her dad's car was in the gravel driveway. Violet took her softball bag from Clementine and hopped up the few steps to the small front porch, she turned and waved, "Thanks for walking me, bye."

Clementine folded her arms and shook her head, "I'm not leaving until you go in."

Violet sighed as she reached for the doorknob, attempting to turn it, knowing it was locked before she did. She glanced back at Clementine, seeing that she was still watching, she took a deep breath and knocked. A minute later, no response. Violet turned and dropped her bag, sitting down on the porch, resting her feet on the stair below. "You can go ahead, sometimes he leaves me locked out for hours when he's in one of his moods." Violet took off her purple Ericson's cap and threw it on top of her bag.

"Why don't you come home with me? Rather than just sit out here..." Clementine urged.

"I can't... if I'm not out here when he opens the door he'll go crazy." Violet looked down at her fingers, picking at her nails. Only looking up as Clementine sat down beside her.

"Then I guess I'm staying with you." Clementine leaned her head on the Violet's shoulder, wishing she could do more to help her friend.

Violet was going to argue, but she selfishly longed for Clementine to stay. "Thanks." Violet said softly, leaning her head against Clementine's hat. Violet exhaled loudly, "I hate softball, softball sucks."

Clementine wasn't surprised to hear Violet say that. She knew she was only playing because her father made her. "What would you do?"

"Huh?" Violet asked confused.

"If you didn't play softball. If you could do anything you wanted, what would you do?" Clementine clarified.

"I... I don't want to say, you'll laugh at me." Violet said, her cheek still pressed against the rough material of Clementine's hat.

"I wouldn't. I swear to you I wouldn't." Clementine said earnestly, setting her hand on Violet's knee.

"I... I think I would like to join chorus... or better, start a band." Violet said, Clementine could hear the excitement in her voice. "but that's just stupid... I've earned a college scholarship for softball... I'm sentenced to four more years..." Clementine hated that Violet was forced to spend so much time doing something she hated.

"Why do you still wear this thing?" Violet asked, trying to lighten the mood, tipping Clementine's blue 'D' embroidered hat into her eyes. "I can't believe they let you wear a hat that's not part of the uniform anyway."

"This is the only hat I'll ever wear again," Clementine chuckled as moved her head off Violet's shoulder and adjusted it.

"Why are you so attached to that thing?" Violet asked, enjoying the way Clementine's eyes glinted from underneath the rim.

"I had just moved into town, Lee and Carley had just adopted me after my parents passed away. Everything was so different... my whole life was just uprooted. I joined the softball team here because I needed something familiar. I went to my first practice and you were the only person that talked to me. You gave me this hat." Clementine smiled wistfully.

"Well, I didn't give it to you... I handed it to you, Coach was making me help hand out uniforms... Also, it clashes terribly with our purple Ericson uniforms." Violet joked.

"Since when do you care about fashion Vi?" Clementine nudged Violet's shoulder.

"I don't. I was just playing." Violet's lip curled slightly as her eyes scanned over her best friend of seven years.

Clementine took her hat off her head, running her fingers over the seams, the 'D' was partially torn off, it was ripped and dirty. "It reminds me of you and I love it. Almost as much as I..." Clementine trailed off, her cheeks glowing red. She wanted to look anywhere but at the blonde, but her eyes were drawn to Violet's. Like green magnets she couldn't look away, she was drawn in, pulled closer and closer. Clementine pressed her lips against Violet's, so softly it was almost a graze. Violet's eyes widened as Clementine pulled away.

"Are you... I didn't... do you..." Violet struggled to form a coherent thought. "I didn't even know that you... um... liked girls?"

"I didn't know... I thought all the feelings I had for you were just... best friend feelings?" Clementine laughed nervously, "The protectiveness, the wanting to be near you all the time... but when I got jealous of Minerva flirting with you and when I couldn't stop imagining myself... uhm... doing what I just did... I knew it was something more..."

"You mean this?" Violet asked, leaning in, kissing Clementine. It was longer than the last one but still soft and sweet.

Violet broke the kiss, their eyes slowly opening as they smiled shyly at each other.

"Yeah, that." Clementine whispered, the feel of Violet's breath on her face sending her heart a flutter. Each girl entranced in the other, trying to decipher their newly realized feelings when the front door burst open. They sat up quickly, heads jerking in the direction of the door.

"Get inside." Mr. Adlon commanded. Violet flinched at his voice but stood quickly.

"Yes sir." Violet chanced one last glance at Clementine before going inside.

"Good playing today Clem, that throw to home really saved the game."

Clementine just stared at him and nodded, she couldn't bare to respond, just looking at him made her livid. She had to manage a degree of politeness though, afraid that he wouldn't allow her to be around Violet anymore if she got too mouthy. She stood up, placed her hat back on her head and walked down the stairs. The gravel shifting beneath her feet, making a grinding sound as she walked around the house. Clementine paused as she reached the side. Listening as the trailer door slammed shut, followed by the muffled screams of her old Coach. Tears formed in Clementine's eyes as she headed to the wooded trail behind the house that led to Clementine's neighborhood.

Violet texted Clementine a couple of hours later, saying that her father had finally passed out from drunkenness. Clementine wanted to lecture Violet again, about telling someone about her dad but after having to listen to his ranting for two hours, she couldn't bring herself to hassle her about it again.

**Clem**: so... what are we?

**Vi**: girlfriends? if you want...

**Clem**: oh yes, I want.

**Vi**: that sounds creepy Clem

**Clem**: sorry :(

**Clem**: let me take you to the movies tomorrow night to make up for it?

**Vi**: Coach usually passes out early on Sundays, pick me up at 7?

**Clem**: it's a date :)

The next evening Clementine dressed in front of her mirror. She wanted to look like she was trying but not too hard. She was flattening out her skirt and looking at herself from multiple angles when Lee poked his head in the cracked open door.

"Whatcha doin' there sweet pea?" he said with a smile.

"I'm going to the movies tonight, is that alright?" Clementine gave him her sweetest smile. "And can I take your car?"

"You look pretty fancy for just going to the movies, this wouldn't be a date would it?" Lee asked knowingly.

"It is..." Clementine looked away from him, cheeks reddening.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Lee folded his arms, leaning against the door jam.

"It's um... Violet..." Clementine said quietly, wanting to gauge Lee's reaction but not wanting to make eye contact at the same time.

"Oh..." Lee said, taken by surprise but recovering quickly, "Violet's a lucky girl. Make sure you're home by midnight, treat her with respect and... um... remember that no means no."

"Lee!" Clementine playfully slapped him on the arm, "This is a first date, what do you think I'm going to be doing?"

Lee reached up and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm not good at stuff like this... I wish Carley were here..." Lee looked at his watch, "If you can wait thirty minutes I'm sure she'll be home and have a very inspiring speech for you."

"Sorry Lee, you're inspiring words will have to do, I've got to go!" Clementine pulled Lee down by his shirt so that she could place a kiss on his cheek, "Car?" she asked, holding her hand out expectantly.

Lee laughed and shook his head as he placed the car keys in her hand. "Drive safe and be home by midnight."

"Love you!" Clementine called waving goodbye. As she opened the door she was hit with a wall of heat, the sun still burning bright. She was grateful they didn't have a softball game in this heat, instead looking forward to sitting next to Violet in a cool movie theater. A smile overtook her face that she just couldn't shake.

At exactly 7pm Clementine pulled up to Violet's trailer. She wondered if she should go to the door, it would be the classy thing to do but if Violet's dad was awake it might be better to just text. Clementine pulled her phone out.

**Clem**: I'm here, want to come out or should I come to the door?

Clementine waited for a minute, no response. She began to feel nervous. Had Mr. Adlon taken her phone from her and locked her in her bedroom again? It had happened before, more than once. Clementine opened her car door, closing it behind her as she walked resolutely to the front door. She knocked, no response, that did nothing to calm her nerves. Clementine walked to the back of the trailer, planning to throw rocks at Violet's window but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a body crumpled on the ground in the backyard, Violet's body.

**A/N: part 2 should be out sometime tonight, sorry to cut it off but it was getting crazy long. Also wattpad is being stupid and while I was trying to edit something restored this to an older version so I don't know if anything got messed up.**


	14. Coach Part 2

Clementine ran to Violet dropping to the ground at her side, nearly hitting her head on a soft ball hanging from a tree limb by a rope right above them. She scraped her knees but she didn't care.

"Vi? Vi!" Clementine shook her lightly, no response. Her face was red, Clementine placed her hands on her cheeks, they were hot, very hot. "Violet!" When Violet didn't answer again, Clementine threw the softball bat that was lying on her chest to the side and pressed her ear to the blonde's chest. Her heart beat was rapid and soft. Clementine pulled out her cell phone and pressed "911". With every ring Clementine's heart beat faster, eyes glued to the motionless girl.

Finally an operator answered, "This is 911 what's the nature of your emergency?" They said in a calm voice.

"M-my friend, she's unconscious... she feels so hot." Clementine tried to swallow her panic, picking Violet's hand up and holding on to it as if willing her to be okay.

"How long has she been unconscious?" the operator asked.

"I-I don't know, I don't know!" The panic was rising up and she pushed it down again, "I just found her about five or ten minutes ago. She was unconscious outside when I found her. Her heart's beating really fast."

"What's you address?" The operator asked, they were so placid it almost made Clementine scream as she quickly gave them Violet's address, "Please stay on the line, an ambulance is on the way. Is your friend sweating?"

Clementine touched Violet's face, "No, she's not... is that bad?"

"While you wait for the ambulance, if you could use a sponge or rag to pour cold water over her skin. Or a garden hose since you're outside."

"Right, yes, a hose..." Clementine unwillingly left Violet's side, running around the yard frantically looking for a hose. After a minute of searching Clementine found a water spigot. She hurriedly twisted the handle, she could hear the water running but nothing came out. Clementine fell on her knees to look up into the spout. It had been cemented shut. Clementine stood up and kicked it in frustration. "I don't have any access to water..." A dry sob broke out of Clementine's throat as she spoke to the operator, her complete helplessness to do anything to help Violet choking her.

"Just stay on the line ma'am, someone will be there shortly." they repeated. Clementine growled in frustration as seconds ticked by like minutes, too frozen with fear to even cry. She was on her knees next to Violet again, stroking her hair and watching closely for signs of life. Just as Clementine was about to start yelling obscenities into the phone demanding to know what was taking so long an ambulance could be heard blaring not far off. "Has the ambulance arrived?"

"I can hear it!" Clementine leapt up and ran to the front yard, waving her arm around as the ambulance pulled into the driveway. "Yes, it's here!"

"Thank you for staying on the line ma'am, you may hang up now." The operator barely managed to say before Clementine hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket.

"What's going on?" Mr. Adlon said, awoken by the sirens he pushed the door open and watched with narrowed eyes as two EMTs followed Clementine into the back yard. He staggered out as the EMTs were loading Violet on a stretcher. Clementine hovered anxiously by her head, staying close but out of the way as she answered the EMTs' questions to the best of her ability. "What's going on?" Mr. Adlon repeated as the EMTs began carrying Violet's motionless body to the ambulance.

"What's your relation to the patient sir?" An EMT asked holding his hands out as the other started an IV on Violet's hand in the back of the ambulance.

"I'm her _dad_!" He yelled as if he was offended.

"Yes sir, you may ride up front. A doctor will have to speak to you once we get to the hospital, we aren't allowed to make a diagnosis."

Mr. Adlon grumbled as he climbed in the front of the ambulance, appearing annoyed by the inconvenience of the whole situation.

"Can I come along too?" Clementine begged, worry swelling up inside her.

"Sorry Miss. Family only." They replied curtly closing the doors and driving away, sirens blaring.

Clementine jumped in her car and followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital. She was in no condition to drive as dread filled every space of her being, but what choice did she have? She swerved into the hospital parking lot, parked a little askew in a space, not bothering to adjust it as she ran inside to the ER as fast as she could.

Clementine slammed into the counter, "Violet Adlon!" Clementine said louder than she intended as she struggled for breath. The lady behind the desk cocked an eyebrow at the brunette before typing on the computer.

"Ms. Adlon has yet to be admitted, you'll have to wait." The hospital worker said. Clementine nodded reluctantly and began her pacing in the waiting room, too jittery to sit down. Waves of nausea hit her at random, temporarily stopping her in her tracks before she shakily continued on. Images of Violet's motionless body, her usually pale face unnaturally red, over took her mind, allowing room for nothing else.

After an hour of relentless pacing Mr. Adlon came strutting out of the ER. Clementine ran up to him, "How is she? Did they say what's wrong?"

"Huh?" the man turned to look at her, surprised to see her there, "I don't know, doctors are with her, said they are moving her out of the ER and to a normal room. I'm taking a cab home, I'm not spending the night here."

Clementine squeezed her hands into fists at her sides, "This is your fault." She whispered angrily, "You locked her out again, didn't give her any water. Made her practice all day in the heat."

Mr. Adlon stepped closer, a sneer on his face as he whispered menacingly back, "Prove it. She's a dedicated athlete with a college scholarship. That's exactly what she'll tell anyone who asks too, just like a good little girl." He stepped forward and grabbed Clementine by the wrist, pulling her uncomfortably closer. "No Adlon has ever gone to college, but she will. She'll have chances that I never had. I did that. I gave that to her." He released the brunette and walked out of the hospital.

"Not if you kill her first!" Clementine shouted, drawing some stares as she glared after him before rushing to the admissions desk.

"Violet Adlon, she was admitted earlier, came in an ambulance. May I have her room number?" Clementine rushed her words, anxious to see how Violet was doing.

"Yes Miss." She clacked on her keyboard, each keystroke like a pang to her heart as she waited with baited breath. "She was admitted just a few minutes ago, room 204." Without even a thank you Clementine rushed out of the ER and down the hall, she knew this hospital better than she would've liked. Having spent countless hours here when her parents were admitted before their passing. She skipped the elevator, not fast enough, she ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. Flying out of the stairwell she went skittering across the corridor and rushing into room 204 without even knocking.

"Violet!" Clementine screamed when her eyes landed on the blonde lying in the hospital bed, monitors beeping, IV bags dripping. Violet was still unconscious as nurses and doctors rushed around. A nurse ran to stop Clementine's approach.

"Out!" the nurse said, blocking Clementine's attempts to push past.

"What's going on? Please! Tell me something." Clementine pleaded, a tear leaking from the corner of her eye, quickly followed by a flood of tears. Once she let one fall she couldn't keep them in any longer. "She's my best friend and m-my girlfriend. Please..." The nurse shepherded Clementine into the hallway, gently pushing her into a chair.

"Are you the one who called 911?" The nurse glanced around the hall as Clementine nodded a tearful yes. "I'm strictly not allowed to give out information to non family, but seeing as how you probably saved her life by calling when you did..." the nurse lowered her voice and leaned in closer. "I'm going to be honest with you kid." Clementine looked her in the eyes, nodding again, "She's suffering from a pretty serious case of heat stroke. We're getting fluids in her and surrounding her with ice packs. The most important thing for her right now is to get her body temperature down, once that's handled we can... start to assess the situation..."

"Assess... what are you assessing for?" Clementine tried to keep her voice level, not wanting to draw attention or appear angry at this nurse that was giving her information. "Once she gets cooled off she'll be fine... right?"

"Depending how long she was left overheated, there could be swelling in her brain or other vital organs, which could cause permanent damage... There's no way of knowing until she's cooled off and hydrated. Once her body temperature is back to normal we'll run some tests to make sure everything is fine. I know this all sounds horrifying but try and keep your spirits up okay? Odds are that we'll monitor her for a day or two and she'll be out of here." The nurse smiled sadly and patted Clementine on the shoulder just as the piercing scream of alarms filled the air. Clementine's heart dropped as the nurse ran quickly back into Violet's room. A fresh wave of tears rolled down her face, leaving warm tracks down her cheeks. She could taste her own sorrow as salty liquid rolled over her lips in torrents.

Clementine pulled her legs up in the chair and continued to cry into her knees, hiding her face from the world that couldn't possibly understand her pain. She stayed that way for a while, allowing herself to cry. As the hot tears slowed their decent Clementine pulled back, wiping at her cheeks with the neck of her blouse. The alarms had long ceased their ringing from Violet's room, she hoped that was a good thing as she pulled out her phone to check the time. It was nearly ten o'clock, there was no way she was going to be home by midnight because there was no way she was leaving Violet. She called Lee.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the movies?" Lee answered with a chuckle.

"Lee, I'm at the hospital." Clementine started, trying to steady her shaky breath.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? I'm on my way!"

"I-I'm fine Lee, sorry to scare you, it's Violet," Clementine hurried to explain. "I went to pick her up and she was unconscious. They say she had heat stroke... she hasn't woken up yet..."

"Okay... it's okay Clem, calm down..." Lee took a deep breath, calming down himself. "I'll have Carley drop me off, I'll drive you home-"

"No." Clementine said sternly. "I'm not leaving her."

Clementine could hear Lee's deep sigh coming from the other end of the line, he knew full well how stubborn his daughter could be, "Can I bring you some more comfortable clothes? Your cell phone charger? Do they have somewhere you can sleep?"

Clementine glanced at her phone, seeing that she only had 10% battery life left. "That would be amazing, thank you Lee. I'll sleep in this chair if I have to but I'm hoping they'll let me in Violet's room soon... and I can sleep on the couch."

Clementine could hear Lee talking to someone away from the phone, most likely Carley, "Okay Clem, I'm going to bring you an overnight bag. We'll need to talk when I get there. What's the room number?"

Clementine swallowed hard, wondering what Lee could want to talk about. "Room 204 and Lee... could you grab the tablet too. Oh! And my hat?" He agreed and they hung up. She continued sitting by the door, waiting, until finally the same nurse as before exited. Clementine jumped from her chair when she saw her.

"It was just a false alarm, equipment malfunction. Violet's temperature is almost back to normal and she's lucid if you want to come in and talk to her." The nurse said with a smile as Clementine sprinted into the room.

Relief washed over her like a monsoon when Violet's eyes fluttered open in greeting. Ignoring the nurses still bustling all around, Clementine ran to her side. Pecking her lips quickly as her heart raced in her chest. She grabbed Violet's hand in both of hers, being careful of the oxygen monitor attached to her finger. "How do you feel?" She inhaled deeply, trying to regulate her breath and calm her heart.

"Confused... Clem, what happened?" Violet asked groggily.

Clementine felt tears welling up in her eyes again, fighting them back, trying to be strong for Violet. "I came to pick you up for our date. You were unconscious in the back yard... I called 911. Do you remember anything at all?"

"My dad locked me out, told me I could come back in when I could catch a pop fly without dropping it." Violet said, mouth dry as she spoke. The same nurse was listening in with concern.

"When did he lock you out Vi?" Clementine asked softly. Rubbing her hand gently between her own.

"Around 9am I think?" Violet said, face scrunched in concentration. "I was going to sneak back it and get ready for our date, but I got really dizzy."

The nurse looked at Clementine and motioned her to the side, Clementine got up, reluctantly letting go of Violet's hand. "Do things like this happen often?"

Clementine looked over at Violet, not wanting to betray her trust but her safety was more important, "Yes." Clementine answered with resolve, "It's been happening since we were kids, but got much worse when we got into high school. That's when her dad really started drinking a lot."

The nurse nodded in understanding, "Since she's still 17 I legally have to report this to DFCS."

"To what?" Clementine asked.

"The Department of Family and Children Services, it's who you report to when you suspect child abuse." The nurse explained.

Clementine nodded in understanding. Now that her immediate panic was gone guilt weighed heavy on her shoulders. Violet's safety should have been her main concern from the start... More than their friendship or their trust. Clementine should have been willing to risk their relationship to keep Violet safe, but her silence almost killed her. Clementine frowned as she went back to Violet's side.

"None of this was your fault Clem..." Violet said, reading her girlfriends mind. She weakly reached up to caress her cheek before dropping her hand back to the bed unable to hold it up any longer. "Trust me, my dad has been turned into DFCS before. They've never had enough evidence to do anything. It was my word against his and then he would just get even madder..." Violet trailed off, exhaustion clear on her face.

Clementine kissed her on the forehead and stroked her blonde locks. "This is going to stop Vi. You'll be 18 soon, you can move in with us and your dad can't stop you. Lee will keep you safe. I'll keep you safe."

Violet frowned at Clementine, fear in her eyes, "I don't want him to hurt you too." Violet whispered, Clementine knew she'd be crying if she wasn't so extremely dehydrated.

"Close your eyes Vi, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Clementine smiled as Violet's lids closed as if weighted down. Clementine pulled a chair next to the bed and rested her head on top of her folded arms on Violet's bed. As Clementine closed her eyes she could feel Violet's fingers lightly brushing against her hair. After a few minutes Violet's hand stilled and a knock came at the door.

Clementine slowly got up to open the door. Lee walked in, Clementine threw her arms around the man, hugging him tight. "How is she?" Lee whispered. Clementine nodded her head towards the door, gesturing for them to talk outside.

They left the room, leaving the door open just a crack behind them. "She's okay I think. She woke up for a little bit. She seemed alright. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"This happened because of Violet's dad right?" Lee asked, Clementine nodded. Lee took a deep breath and continued, "I thought as much. I've called the police on that man more than once, but nothing's ever come of it." Clementine stared at him in surprise, she had no idea that Lee had done that for Violet. "I'm going to talk to the nurse, make sure they don't give Violet's room number out to anyone else. If he steps foot in this room you call for a nurse immediately, understood?"

"Yes Lee." Clementine was glad that he was taking this seriously, "Violet turns 18 in just a couple weeks... can she stay with us?"

"It's the only place I'd feel safe for her to be. She's not going back home. I'll go pack her stuff up or we can go while he's gone." Lee said.

Clementine threw her arms around the man that she considered her dad for the longest time. "Thank you."

"Of course sweet pea. Now here," Lee handed Clementine her bag, "Try and get some sleep okay? I'll visit in the morning." With a kiss on her head he was gone.

Clementine changed into her pajamas and plugged her phone into the wall, resuming her position by Violet's bed before falling into a restless sleep. She woke up to nurses checking Violet blood pressure. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stood, stretching out her aching back.

"How is she?" Clementine asked the nurse.

"Better than we could have hoped." The nurse answered, "She should be set to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you so much!" Clementine grinned as the nurse left the room, leaving them alone at last, she turned to smile at Violet who was sitting up partially in her bed. A tray of breakfast foods sitting on her adjustable bed table.

Clementine moved to the side of the bed, "Can I sit?" she asked timidly. Violet moved over to give Clementine room, blushing in her thin hospital gown as she nervously pulled at the edges to make sure she was covered.

Clementine reached over to grab the tablet from her bag, "I believe I owe you a movie." She sat down and propped the tablet up on the table that was positioned over the bed.

"What a romantic first date..." Violet rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, seems like I'm doing a pretty good job... I've already got you half undressed and you're moving in with me tomorrow." Clementine smirked.

Violet looked affronted and playfully nudged Clementine's arm.

"Really though..." Clementine said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help you sooner. I'm so glad you're okay. If you'd of-of..." Clementine stopped, holding back tears as Violet awkwardly intertwined her fingers with Clementine's. Violet snuggled in as close as she could.

"Clem... we all made mistakes, but I'm okay. I have a feeling everything's only going to get better from here." Clementine smiled as she started a movie, something happy and grabbed an apple slice off of Violet's breakfast tray.

**A/N: Everyone happy? Yes? Great. Don't read any further then. Just... let it end here. For those with angst in their hearts, follow me.**

Clementine woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She glanced up bleary eyed to find the credits scrolling on the movie she must have fallen asleep during. Clumsily she reached for her phone and answered it just in time, "Hello?"

"Clem! Are you still at the hospital?" It was Carley, she sounded distraught.

"Yes, what's going on?" Clementine whispered as she stood from the bed, trying not to disturb Violet who was still sleeping.

"There's been an incident with Lee." Carley sounded like she was taking deep calming breaths.

Clementine stepped out of the room, "What do you mean? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, just a little bruised, but Clem... t-the police arrested him Clem..." Carley's voice cracked as she spoke. Clementine sunk down the wall where she stood until she was sitting on the ground.

"Arrested?" Clementine's heart dropped into her stomach.

"Lee said he was going by Violet's house to pack up her clothes before visiting you at the hospital. About an hour later I'm getting a call from the police station" Carley sobbed into the phone.

Clementine leaned her head back against the wall, eyes closed, not understanding what she was hearing. "What happened exactly?"

"Honestly Clem... I-I don't know... All I know for certain is that Violet won't have to worry about her dad ever again... he's dead Clem... Lee killed him." Carley grew quiet, both her and Clementine silently clinging to their phones, trying to grasp onto their new reality.

Coach was dead, Violet's 17 years of practice had finally come to an end but the game was far from over.

**A/N: Don't get mad, I warned you.**


	15. TWDG Season 1

The car raced down the highway, heading out of Atlanta. It was beautiful outside, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, which only made her current situation feel even darker. Clementine liked it when the weather fit the situation. It was supposed to rain at a funeral, it was supposed to be sunny at the beach. That's how life was supposed to work or at least that's how it did in the movies. But real life wasn't like the movies and the sun was shining brightly on one of the worst days of her life.

Clementine had ridden this route many times. Coming home from baseball games with her dad or musicals with her mom. It was almost comical how ordinary this drive was for her. How common, how plain. Never had she ridden this route in the back of a police vehicle though. That alone made this a unique experience as she stared at the same trees she had stared at countless times from the back of her parents car, now from the back of a cop car, handcuffs chaffing her wrists as she bobbed up and down on the broken highway.

"Well, I reckon you didn't do it then." The older, bald police officer said from the front of the car.

Clementine raised a brow from the back seat, looking through the bars that separated the two of them. "Does it really matter?" she sighed, the jury declared her guilty, so guilty she was.

"Y'know I've driven a buncha' people down to the prison. Usually it's 'bout now I get the 'I didn't do it' speech." The officer said, adjusting the rear view mirror to get a better view of the girl, she had to be no more than 18, tried as an adult. Tough luck really.

"Not from me." Clementine turned her head to look out the window. Her conscience weighing heavily on her mind as police cars drove by, signals blaring, heading into the city. The police radio started up, reporting incidents and citing police jargon, Clementine couldn't make much sense of it all before the officer clicked it off.

"Y'know I followed your case a little bit, being a Macon boy myself and all." The officer said, glancing into the rear view mirror once more as he spoke. "I used to go to that pharmacy all the time... those were nice people that lived there, their son, Lee, the one they say you killed. He was a good man, taught at UGA."

"..." Clementine stayed silent, she wasn't in the mood to discuss her case. She was on the way to prison, for life. A life sentence at the age of 18... sure they said she could get out early for good behavior, get out on parole in what, 20, 30 years? Clementine's life was over and it had barely even begun.

"I'm just glad I chose law and not order. A big, messy trial like that. Even if you was innocent a lot of what happened can't ever be undone." The officer continued, taking her silence as permission to keep going.

She looked back out the window, a car sped by in the passing lane, drawing Clementine's attention. A blonde girl was behind the wheel of a convertible, top down, driving fast, looking like she was in a hurry. Not seeming to care that she was speeding past a cop. The wind was blowing through her hair, she glanced over at the police car as she passed, making the briefest of eye contact with Clementine before speeding away. More police cars drove in the opposite direction, towards the city. What was going on? Where were they headed.

The police officer continued rambling. Going on and on about someone he had driven to jail, that said they were innocent or something stupid like that. Clementine had stopped listening a while ago. Just because he wanted to hear himself talk didn't mean that she did. She stared out the window, more sirens zooming by as she lost herself in thought.

She hadn't meant to kill that guy, things had just... escalated. She had broken into this small pharmacy. Her dad needed medicine, but they couldn't afford it. He would die without it. So, she took what they needed and got out. When the medicine was gone, she went back. On the third break in she was caught. She had tried to get away with what she needed but the man grabbed her by the arm. She saw a shotgun under the counter and grabbed it. She didn't know it was loaded... She didn't mean to pull the trigger... Now her dad was going to die anyway and she wouldn't even be there when he passed.

"Oh, I got another good one for ya'..." The police officer began to drone on again, Clementine looked forward, annoyed, the officer was treating this like just another day, not caring that her world was shattering around her.

She noticed a person shambling across the street. On the highway. They were going 70 miles per hour.

"WATCH OUT!" she yelled, but they were going too fast, they slammed into the person going full speed, the car swerved off the highway, and into the bumper at the side of the road, the car rolled down a hill and everything went black.

Clementine blinked her eyes slowly, groaning as she tried to focus her vision. Her leg screamed in pain as she looked down, noticing a gash on her thigh. Her hands were still cuffed together as she looked around the car. The police officer was gone. As she continued to look around she saw that he was laying motionless outside of the car.

"Hey! Officer!" She yelled, hoping to get his attention, "I'm still cuffed back here!" Nothing. She looked around the car, finding the glass window cracked she pulled both legs back and kicked them into the window, cracking it further. Pain shot threw her leg but she kicked again, pieces fell out, another kick and the remainder of the window crumbled away. Hesitantly she climbed out of the window. She needed to get those handcuff keys... She struggled over to the police officer, leg still stinging, unable to hold all of her weight as she limped along. The man was covered in blood, "Sir?" She asked hesitantly, there was no way he could be alive...

She noticed the keys on the officers belt. Clementine reached down and pulled them off, only to drop them clumsily. She picked them back up again, feeling nervous. Something was off with this whole situation. Why was someone walking across the highway? How did the officer get so far away from the car? The front windshield wasn't even broken...

She slipped the key into the lock and removed the cuffs, rubbing at her sore wrists as they fell to the ground. The officer lunged at her from it's position.

"Ah!" Clementine screamed, fumbling backwards in surprise, tripping over a root and falling on her backside. The officer continued to move towards her, blood dripping from his mouth he clawed at the ground propelling himself towards her. Clementine shuffled backwards along the ground as quickly as she could, noticing a shotgun lying nearby.

She grabbed it, fumbling to load it with a nearby bullet. She got it in just in time. Images flashed in her head as she cocked it. She saw the officer one second and then it was that man in the blue shirt, guarding the pharmacy, just trying to protect his parent's business and she pulled the trigger. The officer collapsed and she could still see the man's face, frozen in shock as the life left his body. Clementine threw the shotgun away from her, just touching it made her feel sick again. She never wanted to hurt him... She never meant for that to happen.

A sound from the woods drew her attention, "Hello?!" she called out. Looking around, just noticing a boy standing behind a tree in the woods. "Are you okay?" She yelled after the boy, ignoring the pain in her leg. A groaning sound alerted her to the presence of... something. A human... a monster? She wasn't sure what, but it was coming towards her. She stood with some effort, pushing past the pain as she wandered in the direction that she saw the little boy in moments ago.

The boy was no longer in sight, but she came up on a fence, more of those things chasing behind her, starting to catch up. She attempted to throw herself over it. She jumped to grab the top, fingers barely grasping the edge as she pulled herself up and over to safety. Clementine looked around the yard. A pool, a treehouse, two-stories, nice place. "Hello? Little boy?" She called out, hoping he was safe.

The treehouse door creaked open, "I'm not little."

"Hey there kiddo, I'm a little hurt here, is this your house?" Clementine yelled up to him.

"Yes," the boy answered.

"Are your parents home?" She asked.

"No, they went to Savannah... my babysitter... she turned into a monster." the boy called down to her. "Don't go in the house, she's still in there."

"Hmm, I'll take my chances, I have to bandage my leg." The boy gave her a strange look before closing the treehouse door. Clementine wondered if one of those things was really in the house. If this was maybe worse than just a couple of monsters in the woods. First things first, she needed to bandage her leg. Then maybe she could find a car and go back to Macon to check on her parents...

Clementine hobbled up the back porch to the sliding glass door, she hesitated before opening it, if a monster was really in there, she would need a weapon. Her eyes searched the yard, she saw a shovel nearby and grabbed it before trying the door, finding it open. She slid it open, keeping a cautious eye out for anything moving inside.

Using the shovel as a walking stick she made it to the kitchen, carefully stepping over a puddle of blood on the kitchen floor. That wasn't a good sign. She began rummaging through the cabinets, "aha..." she successfully found the medicine cabinet. Pulling out the peroxide she cleaned her wound, gritting her teeth at the burning sensation before wrapping her leg with gauze.

Clementine stepped out of the kitchen, deciding to go back and check on the boy when she noticed a flashing light on the answering machine. Curiosity got the best of her and she pushed the button.

"Sandra this is Rebecca, Alvin had an incident with some crazy guy in front of the hotel. He's in the ER, we won't be leaving until tomorrow. I'm sorry of the inconvenience."

beeeeep

"Sandra?! Something is happening... My calls aren't getting through... Things are bad here... Take AJ, get somewhere safe!"

beeeep

"AJ?! Can you hear me? I love you honey I lo-"

beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

The messages ended, Clementine's heart sank. Whatever was happening here, was happening everywhere. Things didn't sound good for that boy, AJ's parents. She couldn't just leave him here, she was going to have to convince him to come with her. Lost in thought Clementine didn't notice as the monster once known as Sandra came up behind her.

The monster touched her arm, Clementine spun around, gasping at the twinge in her leg from the sudden movement. She clutched the shovel tight, swinging it at the thing. It crumpled to the ground and continued to crawl towards her. Clementine raised the shovel into the air, bringing it down hard on the monster's head. It shuddered and she whacked it again, satisfied when it stopped moving.

"Did you kill it?" A voice came from behind her. She turned to see the boy standing behind her, holding onto the door frame.

"Uh, yeah... I think so." Clementine looked at the boy sadly, "Listen kiddo, your mom and dad. They seem to be stuck in Savannah. I think you should stick with me for a while. I can help keep you safe."

"What should we do?" AJ asked wringing his hands nervously.

"Maybe we can find some help? Before it gets dark..." Clementine suggested.

"Okay..." AJ agreed, reaching up and taking Clementine's hand as they walked out of the house. "but my parents... will they find me if I leave?"

Clementine looked down at AJ as they walked around the house, heading towards the fence gate, "Let's just try and stay safe for now okay, I won't leave you." Together they exited the gate and headed out into the street.

A/N: Considering continuing this with the help of agarserv what do y'all think?


End file.
